Charms
by Echobaby123
Summary: After the third series, Lief, Barda and Jasmine go on a tour around the kingdom. Lief has a particular reason for travelling around Deltora though. Rated T just to be safe
1. An Escape

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for the end of the first, second and third series, if you have not read the books, DO NOT READ ON!**

Jasmine looked around the city, people bustled from stall to stall and business owners ran around trying to sell their items. The Del market was crowded with eager people trying to get their hands on the strange and wonderful things that it had to offer.

She ran along the path until she reached a large tree. With easy grace she climbed to the top and peered through the branches at the view. Jasmine could see the Os Mine Hills and the River Tor. Although she had bad experiences in both, they were both very beautiful to look at.

Jasmine caught her eye on the palace. To her it was more like a suffocating prison then a fine castle. She missed the outdoors and her old home. Filli came from her tangled hair and sat next to her and Kree flew down from the sky and perched on a nearby branch._ 'Things are so different now that the quest is over and now that Lief is King,'_ she thought to herself. She didn't fit in with the snobby palace guests that cared nothing except for what you looked like. And besides that, Lief had changed. The new Lief stays locked up in a study all day and attends meetings for hours on end. The old Lief however would be running around the streets of Del getting into mischief. Jasmine couldn't blame him though, and felt extremely sorry for Lief. He was barely 17 and had an entire kingdom weighing down on his shoulders.

* * *

Lief looked down at his desk, the dark wood reminded him of the trees he once slept under when he was on the quest for the belt. On Lief's desk sat an endless pile of letters, documents and more papers he had to read and sign. Lief in utter boredom picked up a report on the new road that was being built from Del to Ringle. _'I did not ask for this,'_ he thought to himself,_ 'I need to be free, this is no place for a person my age'._

Feeling extremely sorry for himself, Lief remembered the good old days when none of this pressure was ever around him. Days when he could climb on roofs, tease the Grey Guards and explore caves and tunnels with his friends. But apart from that he missed being able to go anywhere and do anything he wanted, and that's exactly what the quest was like. Lief missed the adventure and thrill of doing something for the sake of his home and loved the good company of his best friends: Barda and Jasmine._ 'Others may think of Jasmine as a strange wild girl'_ he thought to himself,_ 'but to me she is one of my dearest friends and maybe even more than that...'_

With that, Lief decided he had to get out of this jail cell. He opened the study door and saw that Doom was out in the corridor talking to one of the guards. Lief silently closed the door again, 'Doom would just send me back and say that it would be my duty to sit behind a desk'.

Lief hated that word, duty, it made his hands clench when ever someone said it.

He scanned the room looking for a different option. His eyes came across the window. He grabbed some rope that he had in some drawer and tied it to the windowsill. With a deep breath he grabbed the rope and jumped from the window. His feet smacked against the wall and he began to climb down the side of one of the palaces towers. Before he left, he had checked to make sure no guard was on duty underneath his study. Lief felt good inside as he slid down the rope, he was finally being himself, not King Lief but just plain Lief. Thinking about that he wondered what people would think to see their King climbing down a tower on a rope, Lief grinned at the thought. He longed to find someone to talk to. The stuffy elders that lived in the palace droned on and on about nothing and were extremely boring.

When he reached the ground he deliberately fell on his knees to ruin the white pants he was wearing. He hated more than anything that he had to act royal and dress royal. Before all this he was a black smith's son and so the first thing he decided to do was to go back to his old home, the forge.

* * *

The bellows were still resting against the fire area and Lief's old bedroom was still the same, just a bit dustier. After he was back in his old clothes, his boots, simple pants, faded blue tunic and his mother's cloak he left his old house and was off roaming the streets of Del. Now he was free.

Jasmine was still sitting in the tree, watching over the markets when she saw lief walking down the path. "Lief,"she cried out, a bit confused at his appearance, she had not seen Lief in those clothes since he had become King. "Jasmine, I am so glad to see you," he said climbing up the tree and sitting beside her.

" Should you not be signing documents or something, is that not your dut-,"

"Don't say that word, I hate it so much, do you have any idea how hard it is to be a King? All the meetings and manners and formal dinners," Lief cut her off, "it gives me a headache!"

Jasmine laughed at Lief's joke, "How did you get away, Doom keeps a pretty close eye on you?" Jasmine asked very interested, she could see a gleam in his eyes when she asked that question.

"Look back at the palace."

Jasmine turned around and saw a rope swaying in the wind that was tied to the second tallest tower, her face broke into a smile and so did Lief's.

'How like the old Lief' she thought, 'he's finally back.'


	2. Decisions

**Ok This Chapter is a bit short but I still hope you like it**

**Thankyou to Little Goose Girl for the Review (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest **

**Warning: Spoiler for series one, two and three. If you haven't read the books, DONT READ ON!**

"Lief, Lief, hello?" Jasmine said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking," he replied.

"Well you better think fast, the sun is setting and you are still up a tree instead of at the palace, they would surely be looking for you by now"

Lief looked at Jasmine, "I don't think I can go back to the palace, not yet anyway."

"What are you going to do then, they'll find you eventually?"

"I don't know, isn't it a beautiful night," Lief said trying to change the subject, "you can barely see the sky from a palace window," he sighed.

Jasmine rested her head on his shoulder, she was extremely happy that her old friend was back. She looked up at the sky to see the last sliver of the sun melt into the Os Mine hills and watched as the world was now darker than before but lit by the moon's glow. Lief startled her by standing up.

"Let's tour the Kingdom," he exclaimed, beginning to climb down the tree.

"What?" Jasmine said swinging from a branch and landing with ease on the ground.

Lief stepped down from the lowest branch of the tree, "you know, we can visit all our old friends, it would be sort of like another adventure."

"What, right now? Lief you need to stay here, this is where the people need you it's you dut-"

"Don't say that word, Jasmine don't you understand, I can't stay here cooped up like a caged animal," Lief said grabbing Jasmine by the shoulders.

"I know Lief but still, you are king now, things will change,"

"Don't you want to go back to the forest and be free?"

Jasmine was about to say something when she remembered her earlier thoughts in the tree.

"Because that's exactly how I feel. We need to escape from this, this place," he gestured.

With that Lief ran back to the forge with Jasmine hurrying behind him. He opened up the wooden door and ran into his old house. Running round the corner he came to a large old closet. Opening it he grinned, "All we need are these."

Peering into the cupboard, Jasmine could see sitting in the deepest corner was their old packs.


	3. A New Adventure

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for series one, two and three, if you haven't read the books, DON'T READ ON!**

"Ok so what shall we buy," Lief said to Jasmine as they walked through the markets.

"Well, we'll need at least a week's supply of food before we get to Broome and I can always find food in the Forest of Silence," Jasmine replied.

"Ok," Lief said pulling his cloak over his face and buying apples, traveller biscuits and some bread from a nearby store.

"Why not show who you really are Lief, surely we can get our supplies at a more of a costly price or even for free."

"I hate getting everything I want just because I'm King and besides, if anyone knows that I'm not in the palace word will get round to Doom and then we'll both be in heaps of trouble."

"True, oh and we'll need rope, water flasks, my healing cream," Jasmine said reaching into one of her pockets, "and some bandages."

"Ok, looks like our packs are all ready," Lief said, the rush of an adventure sparking up his energy.

"What are we going to do about everyone at the palace?"

"I have no idea, but speaking of the palace, we might have to make a quick detour."

* * *

Back at the palace a guard walked round a corner.

"It's clear," Jasmine whispered and silently ran into the kitchen Lief following quickly behind. As Lief and Jasmine rounded the corner they saw Barda sitting on a chair drinking a jug of ale. "Barda," Lief said running up to him.

"Lief, why are you dressed like that, shouldn't you be at a meeting right now?"

"Never mind that," Lief threw him his old pack, "we are leaving, are you coming with us?"

"What? Leaving, you can't just leave, Lief we've had this talk so many times, it's your dut-,"

"Barda you know that you can't stop me this time," Lief said

_'Will I forever be chained to that word for the rest of my life' _he thought.

Barda knew that he could not change the young boy's mind.

"Alright, but on one condition," Barda smiled, "you tell Doom."

* * *

Jasmine and Barda were leaning against a tree right outside the city gates. "When is he going to get here," Jasmine yawned while she climbed the tree and got comfortable.

"Guys…" a teenage boy was running past the gates towards them.

"Lief, god, I thought you'd never show up," Jasmine swung down from the tree.

Lief was smiling.

"Why are you so happy Lief?" Barda asked.

"I'm just glad I'm finally free from the palace and with my two best friends," he said grabbing their shoulders.

"How did Doom take the news?" Jasmine wondered.

"Fine, he was not against it at all," Lief mumbled, feeling slightly guilty.


	4. The Forests of Silence

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for series one, two and three, if you haven't read the books, DON'T READ ON!**

The three companions were travelling towards the forest of silence, with Jasmine running ahead every once in a while.

"Make haste, we have to get there before the sun goes down." Jasmine said excitedly eyeing her friends. She had been away from her home long enough.

Lief just smiled at her, he knew that it was still early morning and that they would get there well before noon. Lief also knew though that she would pester them the whole way to hurry.

"Ok, why not," Lief started to run and caught up with Jasmine. Barda rolled his eyes and joined the two teenagers. Sometimes he wondered about them.

Soon they had reached the forest. During the day it was a thing of beauty. The birds chirped and the sun shone through the branches and dappled the tree trunks.

Jasmine had a huge grin on her face. Putting her arms up to the sky she spun around. "Oh how I have missed this place."

She climbed the nearest tree. "Come on Filli and Kree, let's finally go home."

Jasmine hopped from tree to tree while Lief and Barda walked through the forest following her.

After an hours walk, they had finally reached the huge tree that supported Jasmine's nest. Lief began to step on to one of the large roots when Jasmine's head peered over the edge of her home. "Come on, stop being so slow." She smiled and then her head vanished. Lief could hear her squeals of delight as she walked around her home. How he loved to see her happy and free.

Lief climbed the tree and pulled himself over the edge of Jasmine's house. He was standing in the familiar cosy nest-like platform. A couple of possessions scattered the floor: gems and gold coins from the grey guards who had dared to enter the forests, a couple of blankets and a small doll from Jasmine's childhood.

"Hey guys, put your bags down, I want to show you something.

Barda climbed over the edge panting. "You t-two can go without me, I, am, going, t-to stay here." He sat down, closed his eyes and rested his back against a tree branch.

Lief put down his pack and followed Jasmine who was already on to the next tree. He saw Jasmine weave and jump from branch to branch. He did also but without the ease and grace that could only be mastered by living here your whole life. Some branches were further apart than others and so Jasmine had to urge Lief on. "Oh come on Lief, you can face the shadow lord but not climb a tree," she taunted him, "how absurd!"

"Oh I am terribly sorry _wild girl_," Lief laughed, he was used to Jasmine's humor before he would have called that an insult but now he knew otherwise.

"It's just past these trees, you are very lucky Lief, you are probably one of the few people except for my mother and Doom of course to have seen what I am about to show you."

Lief looked down from where he was standing. The ground was very far away, further than he thought it was. Jasmine held out her arms, "I will not let you fall Lief, trust me."

_Trust me…_

The words played through his head.

With a deep breath he jumped from the branch he was standing on and into the air. His foot touched the edge of the other branch and began to slip down the side of the trunk. His heart lurched. Jasmine grabbed his hand and pulled him up; Lief gave a sigh of relief. The branch was very thin and so there was almost no space between them. They stared into each other's eyes for a split second. Jasmine's eyes were emeralds shining in the forest light and Lief's were light sapphires, glowing with happiness. They quickly turned away from one another.

"Um, thank you Jasmine," Lief said with one hand on his head.

_What had just happened?_

"You're welcome," Jasmine said uncomfortably staring down at the ground.

Shaking the awkwardness off of their shoulders, they finished their climb through the trees and swung down using two vines on to the forest floor.

"This is what I like to call Anna's Falls."


	5. Anna's Falls

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, i feel so loved :3**

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for all the Deltora Quest series, if you haven't read the books, DON'T READ ON!**

In-between some forest glades sat a pond with crystal clear water. Small clumps of water grass grew around the edges and colourful fish swam in its pristine waters. Rocks tinted green lined the pond and a large mountain of stones sat at the edge of the far side of the pond. A cascade of water streamed down from the hill of rocks into the pond and made a peaceful bubbling sound. Rainbow colours glistened at the bottom of the waterfall were the light and water met.

"Jasmine, it is beautiful," Lief was awestruck. How could a place this beautiful even exist?

"My family and I used to go here all the time, before the grey guards took them away." Jasmine explained. "After they left, I decided to name it after my mother."

"But the best part about this place is this." Jasmine ran over to a bush and picked a light pink fruit which was roughly the size of an apple. She gave it to Lief who took a bite into it.

"They are delicious, do you think we can take some on our journey?" he asked.

"Of course, sometime we will need to treat ourselves on the way."

Lief bent down, picked something up and quickly put it in his pocket. "That would be great, wait till Barda tries one of these, he has always had a sweet tooth."

"Before we leave we should collect some dinner." Jasmine stated. "I know where some berries and fruits are and even some travelers weed." She said and began trekking away from Anna's Falls. Lief hurried after her and after showing him what to look for they began collecting dinner.

"Do you remember when we first met Jasmine?" Lief asked her.

"Oh yes, I tried to steal your cloak, it is a very nice cloak though, your mother did a very good job."

Lief touched the said fabric, "It has saved us many times, without it we would probably be inside the Wennbar." He laughed.

Jasmine put her ear to a nearby tree. "Speaking of the Wennbar, it is getting late and soon it will awake. We have enough herbs, let us go back to the nest."

"Alright," Lief followed Jasmine up a tree and they began climbing back to Jasmine's home.

When they got back Barda was asleep and so they woke him up. Barda curious to what they had been up to asked where they had gone.

"Ah, Barda, you should have come, I am afraid that I cannot tell you." Jasmine smiled. "We did bring back dinner though."

Jasmine divided the food and gave some berries and fruits to Barda and Lief.

" Isn't that Wennbar still out there?" Barda asked concerned for the safety of their King.

"Do not worry," Jasmine assured, "It does not come this close to the border of the forest."

Barda relaxed, "So Lief, how is life at the palace." he asked, trying to annoy Lief.

"I do not even want to think about the palace. All the rules and meetings and that advisor Timothy's voice sounds like he has something stuck in his throat. Have you ever tried talking to him before?

Barda and Jasmine began laughing.

"I once did, he asked me why I wasn't wearing a dress and I told him that I did not want to. He replied to me," Jasmine held her nose, "Well that's not lady-like at all, the King would be ashamed to have someone like you in the palace."

Lief stood up, "I'm not ashamed of you Jasmine, how dare he even say that."

"I did not mind Lief, I simply told him that I was not a lady and so had no reason to act like one. You forget sometimes that I am just a wild girl." Jasmine said. She did not want him to get angry.

"No Jasmine, it is not alright, you helped bring Deltora into a new era of peace and now people are treating you poorly," Lief said clenching his fists. "Everyone in Deltora should appreciate you."

"Lief, it will be alright, I do not care for their opinions. Let us just finish our meal then we can get a good night's rest.

* * *

Jasmine and Barda were soon fast asleep but Lief was still awake.

_'I cannot believe someone would speak for myself and insult my best friend,'_ he thought to himself. He took out a small piece of wood from his pocket and pulled out his spare knife. While he worked he listened to the natural silence of the forests, forgetting his anger to his adviser Timothy, he could not think of a better place to be.


	6. The Coast Road

**This is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for all the Deltora Quest books from every series, DON'T READ ON IF YOU HAVEN't READ THE BOOKS**

Lief, Barda and Jasmine set out for the Coast Road early in the morning.

"I will miss my home again," Jasmine said sadly as she rubbed filli's fur.

"Do not worry Jasmine, once we return to Del, we will visit it often," Lief assured her.

They walked out of the forest and began following the long road to Broome. Barda was excited because he would be able to see Lindal and walked ahead of both of them.

"Calm down Barda, we will get there soon enough; Lindal is not going to die tomorrow."

Barda blushed but shook it away, "What are you talking about Lindal, I just want to sleep in a proper bed, that is all I want."

Lief and Jasmine looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Sure, Barda, that is all you want."

The rest of the way Lief and Jasmine whispered to each other while Barda stomped ahead of them.

"Let's set up camp for here tonight." Barda walked over to a small clearing, "I'll take first watch."

Lief and Jasmine threw off their packs and joined him making a fire.

"We do not need sentries anymore Barda, Deltora is now free of the Shadow Lord, for now anyway," Lief said.

"Lief you forget that you are King, not everyone will agree to what you are doing, take the masked ones for example, they would surely kill you if they knew who you were. Even though the shadow Lord has fled back into his shadows, there are still bandits and pirates out there too."

"Alright then, I'll take the second watch then."

Jasmine pulled out the jar of fire beads and threw one at the fire.

"When did you get a jar of fire beads?" Lief asked Jasmine.

"I've had them ever since we bought them at Tom's shop," Jasmine replied.

"Why didn't you tell us, they could've been useful along the journey so far."

"We've managed perfectly well without them so far, thanks to my help," Jasmine proudly stated.

"What do you mean your help?" Lief stood up.

Jasmine stood up and faced Lief, "If it wasn't for me we would not have had dinner last night or a place to stay. In fact if it was not for me, you would not even be alive."

"What are you talking about, I can look after myself."

"You would be inside the Wennbar if it were not for me"

"ENOUGH," Barda yelled pulling the two teenagers on to the ground so that they could calm down. "You two fight like an old married couple."

Lief and jasmine slept on either side of Barda that night, they were both very stubborn.

* * *

The next morning they began walking. The sun began to set when they reached the Capricorn hills. Plates of food were scattered around the hills.

"Why are there plates of food all over these hills?" Jasmine asked.

"The people of Broome put them out for the Capricorns, although they rarely accept them. Speaking of which, it is sunset soon and we need to set camp, we will not be able to reach the city before sunset. Lief seems to be able to see the city of Capra."

Lief remembered the beautiful city he saw when they looked at Broome from a distance long ago. The city had a red glow and paper lanterns hung from each tree. The beauty of it had kept Lief's stare, making him unconscious to the real world. If Lindal had not snapped him out of it, he would have stayed there forever, looking at a city that had been destroyed hundred of years ago.

Lief agreed, "Good idea," he did not want to get caught in Capra's spell again, "I will prepare dinner."

"I'll collect some kindling," Jasmine offered and began to walk away.

"Do not stray too far Jasmine," Lief called out.

"You worry too much Lief." Jasmine shouted back and soon was gone.

"She will never change," Lief said smiling to Barda.

"Do you really want her to change," Barda replied.

"No, I like her just the way she is," Lief said then quickly added "as a friend of course," his face began to turn red.

Barda smiled at the young boy, "you just wish she would be more careful?"

Lief nodded, "we are a team now; you and I could not cope without her, as much as I have denied it in the past."

Barda just smiled at him, he knew he could take care of himself, but with two teenagers that were full of ideas and extremely stubborn, he knew that their journey would be more than a hassle.

Soon Jasmine returned and threw the sticks she had collected on to the fire.

The three ate, chatted for a while and then found their sleeping bags and went to bed.

**You're probably wondering why Lief was feeling guilty after he arrived at the City's Gate. That is what the next chapter will be about.**

**and thankyou to all the reviews (:**


	7. Back at Del

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for series one, two and three, if you haven't read the books, DON'T READ ON!**

**The second day of the three companion's tour of the kingdom…**

"Where is the King?" Adviser Timothy ran up to Doom, "you said he would be back from his 'breathe of air' by now. I think he might have run away."

Doom and Timothy were standing in the kitchens of the palace of Del. Doom had a worried look on his face. " Thank you Timothy, I will sort this matter out, can you please find the whereabouts of Barda and Jasmine for me, I will be at the stables."

Timothy nodded and began to scurry away. Doom shook his head, Lief had definitely ran away. No doubt with Jasmine and Barda. He began climbing the stairs to the second level of the palace where the bed chambers were. He needed to find Sharn.

Sharn was sitting on a chair knitting a scarf when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Doom, what is the matter."

Doom stepped into the room, "Sharn, I think Lief, Barda and Jasmine have left Del. No one has seen Lief since early yesterday.

Sharn let out a gasp, "Lief," she began to cry.

"Do not fear Sharn, Lief can look after himself, you know that, especially with Jasmine and Barda with him. You do not need to worry Jasmine alone will not let anything happen to Lief, as much as she would deny it. But I will find them and bring them back."

" Thank you Doom, thank you," Sharn wiped her eyes.

"I will not fail you Sharn," Doom said and walked out of the Room.

He was now at the stables waiting for Timothy. Round the corner came the large blundering shape of the adviser "Doom, their bedchambers have not been slept in and no one had seen them since yesterday morning." Timothy bent down and held his knees panting.

" Thank you Timothy, that confirms it, they have left Del, and I know exactly where they are."

**This chapter is sort of like the anime so I don't really own the idea of this chapter but anyway, hope you like it (:**


	8. Broome

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for series one, two and three, if you haven't read the books, DON'T READ ON!**

Soon after they had woken, Lief, Barda and Jasmine began trekking towards Broome. They climbed up the last hill of the small range and saw their first glimpse of Broome for a very long time, the walled-city with its white towers and red flags. That was Broome; Sturdy, reliable and safe.

From the city gate came a strongly built woman with a shaved head.

"Lindal!" The three cried.

"Ah, the famous three, what are you doing here, especially you Lief, are you not needed at the palace anymore."

"It is great to see you too," Barda exclaimed.

Lindal punched him playfully on the shoulder, "You haven't changed a bit old bear."

"Lindal, would it be alright if we could stay the night or two in Broome, we are travelling the kingdom," Lief asked.

"It is your country Lief; you can do whatever you want."

Lief smiled thanks, ruling an entire kingdom still felt weird to him.

"Now, let me indulge the three of you to a feast and celebration fit for a King, literally." Lindal ruffled lief's hair.

"Hey!" Lief cried out.

"Sorry, your majesty!" Lindal carried on, trying to annoy Lief.

"I would not have said that Lindal," Jasmine warned, "Lief does not like to be King and hates being reminded of it."

"You would too, if you were Queen, Jasmine." Lief answered, he did not like sounding like a little kid so he put Jasmine in the situation.

"Well I think you are a good King, most of the time anyway."

"What do you mean 'most times' I am a very good King, am I not Barda?"

"Keep me out of this."

"What am I not good at then Jasmine?"

"Well for starters I just gave you a compliment, but if you insist, your meetings are extremely boring."

"I know they are boring, I have to GO to them, you DON'T, and it is not my fault they are boring."

"Well you can at least make them more interesting, and I used to go to them, before they began to drag on!"

"You are the only one complaining about them Jasmine," Lief stated, anger building up inside them.

"Oh so now my opinion does not matter, why don't you ask Timothy what he thinks about them then, you obviously don't care what I think!

"Maybe I will!"

"Then do it, oh wait you can't because you ran away from your duty!"

"It is not like that Jasmine!"

"Then what is it, I do not care anymore," and with that Jasmine stormed into the crowd of the village square, knocking people over as she went.

Barda and Lindal looked at Lief with wide eyes.

"At least she can calm down now, what is with her now days." Lief sat down on the ground and sighed. Getting over their shock, Lindal and Barda looked down at Lief.

"Young love," Barda said and clicked his tongue. Lindal nodded in agreement. Lief shot Barda an evil glare, he was not in the mood for his jokes, especially the ones about him and Jasmine. But Barda just laughed along with Lindal. "Let us go into the banquet hall and prepare for a celebration, royalty IS visiting Broome tonight." Lief just glared at her which she received with childish grin.


	9. Celebrations

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for the end of the first, second and third series, if you have not read the books, DO NOT READ ON!**

The music was loud and there were many happy people dancing with their partners, having a great time. The people of Broome were very excited to see their king who had reassembled the belt, saved the slaves from the shadowlands and rid their land of the four poisonous sisters. Lief was tired from greeting people so he made his way over to Barda who was sitting at a table admiring the crowd.

"Ah Lief, is this not an amazing," he gestured to the celebration with a smile."

"It is very nice Barda, how they managed to pull it off in a matter of a day is beyond me," Lief sat down next to Barda, not really interested at the topic at hand.

"Why do you not try to talk to her, she takes things to seriously and so do you, that is why you have so many arguments."

"What are you talking about," Lief asked.

"Are you not upset about Jasmine?"

"No, why would I be upset about her, she stormed off, not me."

Barda shook his head, Lief was nearly as stubborn as Jasmine.

"Alright suite yourself, I am getting another drink."

* * *

Lindal had found Jasmine up a tree in the outskirts of Broome and had dragged her into the banquet hall where the celebration was happening.

"Do you want to dance with me Jasmine?" Lindal asked.

"No, I just want to sit here."

"Fine, be grumpy," Lindal said and made her way over to a couple of friends.

Jasmine sat on a chair and hugged her legs. She did not want to see Lief for a long time. Too bad for her though because that very person was making his way towards her.

"What do you want?" Jasmine said holding her head high and putting her feet on the ground.

"Look Jasmine, I am sorry that I have not been around lately at the palace but that is no reason to think that I do not care for your opinion."

Jasmine was shocked; she would have expected another reason from Lief for why he was supposedly right.

She opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again.

"I should not have retaliated when you said that I was a good King most of the time. I know that it was meant as a compliment and I am sorry. I know that I cannot please everybody," Lief said to Jasmine hoping for a response that was more than silence.

"Lief, I," Jasmine began, "thank you, but I was also at fault, I should not have teased you, I know how tough it must be to rule an entire kingdom!"

"Thank you Jasmine, but it is nothing I can't handle,' Lief said jokingly.

"Sure…" Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"Would you care to dance malady," Lief said to Jasmine, putting on his best posh accident and bent over into a bow.

"I would be honoured, your majesty," Jasmine said with a royal voice and grabbed Lief's arm.

They danced and had fun all night along with Lindal and Barda keeping a spying eye on them. Through their eyes they were friends, best friends, but to the eyes of everyone else, they were more than that. Jealous girls looked upon Jasmine with hatred but there was nothing they could do. Lief had chosen his girl whether he knew it or not.

* * *

The next morning, Lief, Barda and Jasmine had been treated to a lovely breakfast of fruits, breads and of course fish. After replacing supplies for the following journey they decided to venture towards Dragons Nest. Before it was cursed by evil and oozed despair and death. But now that the sister of the East, who was once buried deep below its rocky surface was destroyed, it was now home to the legendary Ruby Dragon. This dragon had fought along with the other dragon tribes at the last battle of the City of Rats, known as dragon night and was very privileged.

"We are nearly here, I suggest you cover your hair Jasmine, I still do not trust dragons." Lindal warned while climbing over the rocky surface.

"Do not fear Lindal, dragons will not harm you." Lief said, Jasmine nodding in agreement.

Lindal made a disagreeing snort, "I am not afraid of that scaly beast, I was just concerned for your safety." She stated proudly.

They climbed over the last rocky outcrop and came across Dragons nest. It was a vast basin, placed on the edge of the shore line. Waves crashed against the side of the bowl and sea water sprayed over the edges. The ruby dragon had raised the walls so that the nest would not flood with water during high tide. The companions took the view in with wonder, the place had changed much since they had last seen it.

All of a sudden they heard a loud roaring noise, the sound of flapping wings and felt wind so strong that it pushed them down to their knees. Lief clasped his hands to his ears, he could see his friends do the same.

_Greetings King, what a lovely day is it not?_

Lief could hear the ruby dragon's thoughts in his head. He looked up to see the large glittering dragon landing and then folding its wings.

_Good morning Ruby dragon, it is a nice day today._

The Ruby Dragon walked up to the small group of people, "I can sense that you ask a favor of me." The ruby dragon began to yawn with boredom showing its sharp, pointed teeth.

Lief stiffened but continued to speak, "Jasmine, Barda and I are touring the kingdom to make sure everything is going as planned. Our next destination is Raladin."

The dragon's eyes flickered with interest, "Ah, the Ralad people are humble creatures that respect nature for what it is, instead of bending and twisting it they work with pristine abilities."

It flicked its forked tongue, "You are asking for a ride, are you not?"

"If you are able Dragon," Lief said politely.

"If that is your wish," It said, "but first I would like you to do something for me."

"It would be an honor," Lief replied.

The dragon gestured for Lief to come into the nest and stuck out its large talons. With second guesses, Lief climbed on to the large claws and the dragon climbed down the nest. When they reached the bottom, Lief climbed down from the Dragon's claws and turned around. Their sitting in the middle of the nest was a round object tinted with red. 'A dragons egg!' Lief thought to himself. Joy overwhelmed him; the dragons would soon roam the skies in plenty. "Congratulations," Lief said to the dragon.

_Thank you, would you please give my egg the power of the ruby_

Lief nodded and held on to the ruby with one hand and pressed the other on to the eggs shell. The egg began to glow redder than before. Lief could feel a heartbeat pulsing through his arm. The egg was now the color of the ruby dragon.

_Thank you, king, now let us fly._

The dragon brought him back up to the surface. He stepped down from its claws once again.

"Lief." An angry voice came behind the huddled group of Barda, Jasmine and Lindal who were extremely quiet. Lief surprised to see who it was, turned around. His friends stepped aside and their in the middle of the group stood Doom.


	10. Doom, Dragon Rides and Old Friends

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for the end of the first, second and third series, if you have not read the books, DO NOT READ ON!**

"What on earth are you doing in Broome?" Doom began to shout.

"I, well," Lief then stood up straight, "I cannot stay cooped up in the palace like the kings before me, I need to meet my people and help Deltora. That was how they lost their trust in the other rulers, because they never saw them outside the palace walls."

Doom was slightly thrown back at his response, he had a valid point but he was still angry. "You cannot abandon Del Lief, they need you at the palace."

"Why do they need me anyway? I just sit behind a desk or wander around the palace."

Doom was starting to get impatient with Lief's stubbornness. "If you wanted to travel around Deltora, why did you not tell anyone?"

"I do not need to ask people if I may leave Del or leave anywhere for that matter. I am not a caged animal; I can do as I please," Lief stated.

"You are a king Lief, you cannot just leave your duty."

Jasmine stepped in looking extremely furious, "You cannot just boss Lief around like that Doom, who made you Lief's keeper. Lief is a free person, not a pet." Jasmine was getting red in the face as her temper rose. "It is like those poor caged birds or fighting spiders that they sell in the markets, that people buy. How dare they sell a living creature and how dare you boss Lief around!"

"Thank you Jasmine but please do not get involved, this is my issue," Lief said, "Doom, I am not going back to the palace, but I am not just going to mess around either, we are going to check on all our old friends so that the bond between the seven tribes will be even stronger."

Doom breathed a sigh of defeat; he knew that Sharn would be disappointed. "If that is your wish, but I fear you are choosing the wrong decision. Please do not be too long, your mother is concerned for your safety and Jasmine you cannot talk to me like that, I am your father."

Jasmine folded her arms, "Just because you are my father does not mean that you can tell me what to do. I have lived by myself for sixteen years, doing what I want. I cannot just change who I am because I am surrounded with rules and laws."

Doom was not surprised by her response, she was as independent as ever, but that was what made her strong. He shrugged her last comment off his shoulders and mounted his horse. "I shall see you in Del."

"Thankyou Doom, I am glad that you understand what we are doing, please tell my mother that I will be fine and that I will return soon."

Doom nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden they heard a large grunting sound from behind them, Lief turned around. The ruby dragon! He had forgotten about her.

"Are we flying or not?" The dragon stretched out its wings.

Doom grabbed the reins of his horse, "Goodbye and good luck," he called and galloped back to the city of Broome.

Barda pulled out some rope from his pack and after a couple of minutes, the three had tied themselves to the dragons back.

"Let us fly". The dragon beat its mighty wings and they began to rise higher and higher.

"Good bye Lindal!" the three yelled over the sound of the flapping wings to their friend.

Barda's smile faded.

"Do not worry Barda, we will see her again soon," Jasmine yelled over the noise.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Barda shouted back. Lief and Jasmine exchanged grinning glances but all was silent when the dragon suddenly lurched forward at immaculate speed.

* * *

Lief's skin was being stretched back as the force of the wind flew past. He was pressed against the dragon's scales because of the strong wind and he was hanging on to dear life. It all came to a stop when he suddenly felt the dragon descending.

_We are here, I am landing _

Lief felt grateful that the ride was over, "_thank you, your help has been most appreciated."_

The dragon landed with a thud on the ground. Jasmine cut the ropes with her dagger and the three fell to the ground. Barda breathed a sigh of relief and Jasmine fell on her back. Lief was sitting on his knees panting. Before he could say thank you to the dragon it leaped into the air and flew away, once again pushing the companions to the ground.

Lief looked around to see where they were. He could see that they were standing in a large clearing, surrounded by a forest.

Barda stood up, "I have no idea where we are, we could be to the left or the right of Raladin."

"The trees say that some people are coming." Jasmine said.

"Who are they?" Lief asked.

Jasmine smiled, "some old friends."

They heard a rustling from the side of the clearing. The three saw a group of blue people with red hair jump out of a bush. One in particular was smiling at them.

"Manus!" they cried and Lief, Barda and Jasmine ran up to their old friend.

* * *

"Thank you so much for your hospitality Manus. It is great to see you living above ground now," Lief said and reached for a bread roll. After they had found Manus, he brought them back to his town, gave them a place to stay and now was treating them to a lovely dinner.

Jasmine looked suspiciously at a plate of golden sweets. "What are they?" she asked.

"They are caramels, you melt sugar to make them, try one, they are very sweet," Manus explained.

Jasmine grabbed one of them and popped it into her mouth. She chewed for a bit then smiled. "They're delicious, but what is this, it is stuck to my teeth." Desperately Jasmine put one of her fingers in her mouth and began to scrape the caramel off her teeth.

"Oh, that is horrible, how could anyone ever eat those," Jasmine stated with disgust.

The rest of the table laughed, Jasmine's lack of knowledge for different foods was very funny.

Once they had finished their meal they sat around the large campfire and listened to Manus play the flute. The song he was playing was sweet and sad at the same time. All was silent as the village sat around the fire, staring into its flames and listening to the clear notes of the flute.

Lief was in complete peace sitting in the open world, away from palaces and rules. He had his best friends with him and they were under the starry night, warm and cosy from the fire and were falling into a serene world by the music that drifted through the village. How could he ever trade the life of a king for this?


	11. A new beginning or a bad problem

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for the end of the first, second and third series, if you have not read the books, DO NOT READ ON!**

The three companions had begun to travel towards Do'r after farewelling the Ralad people. The two towns were only a day's walk apart and so by late afternoon, the companions had bumped into Nanion at the gates of the great shimmering city. Soon after, Lief, Barda and Jasmine had a tavern to stay in and were looking around the city that once was the Lake of Tears.

They were walking down the markets, staring in awe at the almost-gold like towers that rose like peaks from the ground.

"The Ralads really are amazing builders. Especially how the glass is crafted into the metal," Barda said.

"It seems that the Ralads built most of the icons in Deltora, like Bone Point Lighthouse," Jasmine said in wonder, how could the small people of Raladin build such creative designs.

Barda nodded.

"Barda, can we go yet, it is getting late," Jasmine said but Barda was distracted by something else, "Finally, I have been looking for a weapon shop for a long time, my sword is old and I need a new one. The people of Do'r are amazing blacksmiths." He began walking over to the shop.

"Good idea Barda, I need a new pocket knife." Lief said and hurried after him. Jasmine shook her head, boys and their weapons. She looked around trying to find a shop she would be interested in when she saw a group of girls about her age staring at her. When she saw them they quickly looked away. Jasmine thought to herself, 'why are they looking at me," and began to walk towards them.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jasmine asked the group placing her hands on her hips.

A brave girl whose name was Mandy piped up, "Oh sorry about that, we just thought you looked a lot like Jasmine, you know from Del, who went on the quest with King Lief. But then we realized you weren't because you didn't have her furry creature on your shoulder or her black bird."

Jasmine was first shocked at this, maybe leaving Filli back in their room and telling Kree to fly as far as he likes was a good thing. She hated people crowding her and asking questions about the adventures she had been on.

"Oh, well-," Jasmine was about to confess her identity when another girl cut in, "Ah King Lief, isn't he just so heroic."

"To think he never even knew he was a king, growing up as a normal villager," a girl with a light blue dress added.

" Isn't the whole thing so romantic, going on a quest, saving one another. They are just so perfect for each other," the girl Mandy said.

The rest of the girls nodded and sighed dreamily.

"Sally and I have made a bet, she thinks he will ask her in the summer but I think in the spring."

"Summer is so romantic though," Sally said spinning around.

"He could have already asked her you know, they are all the way in Del and news spreads extremely slowly," Mandy argued.

"No they are not, they are going on a tour around the kingdom, maybe they will come to D'or!" the blue dress girl cried. The group of girls jumped around in excitement.

Jasmine watched them with curiosity, what on earth were they talking about and Lief heroic, in a million years more like it.

"What do you think," Mandy asked Jasmine.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jasmine answered honestly.

The group of girls stared at her with open mouths.

"Lief and Jasmine of course," they all began to say, "It is all over the kingdom, everyone is counting down the days," they explained.

"Why is there something wrong with them?" Jasmine said, beginning to get angry.

"No, of course not," the girls cried with a bewildered expression, "They are in love!"

Jasmine was mentally thrown back and her head began to spin. The world around her became a blur. What were they talking about, I am not in love with Lief, how dare they say that. "No they are not, Jasmine and Lief are merely friends," she said and began to breathe heavily. A billion thoughts were running through her head.

_I am not in love, Lief is my friend, I am not in love with him, or am I-_

"Are you ok, you look pale," one of the girls asked. "I am fine, but you must know, Lief and Jasmine are just friends, I, I, I have heard that they are just really good companions."

The girls in unison shook their heads, "Why would Lief follow Jasmine into the shadowlands, obviously he loves her."

Jasmine's heart was pounding in her chest,

'_Was that true what they said, did he follow me because he loved me, no of course not, that is just stupid, why would he love me, I cannot be in love, I am just a wild girl, Lief does not love me, how could he, he is a king, ughhh, I need to get away from these girls'_

Jasmine could feel the beads of sweat running down her forehead and she began to stumble. "Are you ok? You should sit down," The girls said and guided her to a nearby seat. Jasmine felt a bit better but then saw Lief and Barda coming out of the weapons store. "Thank you," Jasmine said to the girls and began to get up but they pushed her back down, "You should regain your strength-," one of the girls began but then a loud screech from the air stopped her. Kree came flying at full speed towards Jasmine and perched on her shoulder.

"W, what! What is going on?' the girls began. Jasmine saw their eyes calculating, the black bird, the girl with the green eyes and black Hair. Suddenly they gasped and put a hand to their mouths, "You're, you're-." They pointed at Jasmine, but Jasmine felt sick and her vision began to blacken out. Out of the blue they heard someone call Jasmine's name. The girls turned around and saw King Lief running towards them.

The girls looked around, one fainted. The others were too stunned to notice and the poor girl fell to the ground. Snapping out of the scene that was playing out in front of them, the girls ran to help Lief who was tending to Jasmine.

"What happened," Lief asked the girls, but they did not know how to talk to a king.

"We were just talking about...something, and then she started stumbling so we brought her here to sit down and then she fainted."

Barda ran up to the huddle of people, "What's going on?"

Lief dipped a rag into a jug of water and placed it on Jasmine's forehead. She began to wake up and placed a hand to the rag.

Lief began to smile, glad that Jasmine was ok, "Jasmine, are you alright?"

Jasmine opened her eyes and saw Lief's face; she squeaked and scrambled to stand up.

Lief looked at her strangely, was she just frightened of me? Shaking the thought out of his head he looked into Jasmine's eyes, they were scared and confused.

"Oh, sorry, Lief, I just was, was, frightened because I had forgotten where we were," Jasmine said and smiled nervously, saying Lief's name made her feel strange.

"We had no idea that we were actually talking to you Jasmine," the girls said and became excited. They then realized what they had spoken about to her and their eyes widened. Jasmine realized also what they were about to say, "We are so sorry Jasmine," The girls blurted out, they felt terrible for speaking of her and Lief to the actual Jasmine because they were talking about personal issues. Jasmine cut them short though; she did not want Lief to hear their theory of their relationship. "I think we should go back to our tavern, Nanion is having dinner with us there remember?" Jasmine said. Lief smiled at Jasmine but she avoided his eyes. "Alright," she heard him say, "Let us go."

Jasmine realized that she could never look at Lief ever again as her best friend. The girls at the market were right, they had always been right. Jasmine knew she felt something for Lief but couldn't give it a name. She knew now though. The whole of Deltora knew, except for her and Lief, but she had just discovered it. This was big, the biggest thing that had ever happened to her and she had only just realized now. She liked Lief, maybe she was not in love with him, but she definitely did like him and so from now on, everything would change.

* * *

"Jasmine, you haven't touched your food, do you still feel sick?" Barda asked. They were sitting in the cavern's diner, having a lovely meal. The atmosphere was warm and merry and everyone was enjoying themselves, everyone except Jasmine. She could not get the thought out of her head. She liked Lief, but she knew she had to snap out of it. She was going to have to spend a couple of months with him. Her whole life actually and she was not good at hiding her feelings. Of course Lief could never know. She would never tell him because it was just not meant to be. But she could not snap out of it. the more she looked at Lief the more she realized how much she liked him.

_His smile, the way he laughs, the way he was talking to me. Wait what?_

"Jasmine?" Lief said.

"Oh, sorry, what was that again."

"You didn't eat anything strange did you?"

_how concerned he is for other people_

"No I am fine, really, you don't have to worry," _how caring he is, "_I am just not that hungry." She said, looking down at her food. She did not want to look up and get lost in Lief's eyes. Jasmine frowned and mentally slapped herself.

_What is going on with me, just because someone tells me I like Lief doesn't mean I do, when have I done what I am told, this whole thing is just a mistake, that is right, a big mistake. Just think bad things about Lief. Like when we had that fight in Broome. He was so sensitive to everything thing I said, even my compliment. I was so angry at him. See, I don't like Lief. But then he was so sweet and apologized. No, what am I doing, I don't like Lief, stop, and then we danced all night. Oh no, I cannot believe I danced with him. Should I be excited. No that is bad. Lief get out of my head!_

Everyone was staring at Jasmine as she attempted to battle with her own emotions. Jasmine was about to burst into tears. This thing was tearing her apart. She needed to get her head straight if she was going to survive this journey.


	12. Attack

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for the end of the first, second and third series, if you have not read the books, DO NOT READ ON!**

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews and all the views! I appreciate it sooooo much (: In the story they are going to be travelling alot so if anyone had any ideas of what can happen to them on their journey, i would love to hear your ideas! anyway, I am going to stop writing now (:**

"Goodbye!" The companions shouted to Nanion and their other Do'r friends as they walked away from the city. Barda took out his new sword and began swinging it about, testing it. "It has very good craftsmanship; it looks as if the hilt is the same piece of metal as the blade," he said running his fingers between the handle and the blade.

"Where are we going next Barda," Lief asked, Jasmine was trailing behind the two deep in thought.

"We will travel along the opal highway and rest the night at millers rise. Then we can use a boat to get to Rithmere."

Jasmine looked up into the sky to see Kree fly down and land on her shoulder. She rubbed his head and he cawed back. The Journey was long and the sun beat down hard on the three but soon they had passed the border and were now in the Opal territory. The land suddenly became hard cracked barren ground. They had to be careful of large crevices in the ground so that they would not trip or get their foot stuck.

"This reminds me of the Shadowlands, don't you think?" Jasmine said, taking away the awkward silence of nothing to talk about.

"It does, I keep on thinking that horrific monster with the multiple heads will appear on the next ledge of rock," Lief said.

"Thank you Lief for reminding me of that creature, it was really disgusting how its other heads broke apart and it turned out to be its young," Barda replied.

"Can we stop now, I am tired and it is nearly night." Jasmine said and dropped to the ground, deciding that they should rest in that spot.

"Alright," Barda said and threw down his pack. The three had their meal and went to bed, they were sleeping under a tree and so Jasmine decided to climb it and sleep there. She hugged her legs and looked up at the night sky. Barda and Lief had already fallen asleep and so she was alone to talk to Kree and Filli.

"What do you think I should do about Lief," she whispered to Filli who chattered his teeth and snuggled into her hair.

"I can't tell him, he is a king and I am just a wild girl from the forest."

Jasmine's conversation was interrupted by a loud yell from below. Quickly grabbing her dagger she leaped down from the tree. Barda was clutching his arm while Lief, sword in hand, was facing a large snake. The reptile was long and thin and seemed to blend into its background; at the moment it was a cream colour to match the cracked land. Lief slashed at the snake but it fell back in defense. Jasmine threw her dagger at it but the snake dodged It and raised its head. The snake looked over at Jasmine and lurched forward, aiming for her leg. Its fangs were sharp and dripping with venom.

"Jasmine!" Lief cried and jumped in front of her, sword attacking the snake. This time his blade found its mark and sliced off the reptile's head. They gave a sigh of relief and then remembered Barda.

"What happened?" Jasmine asked, rushing over to Barda and pulling out the snakebite remedy.

Barda was breathing heavily but he managed to speak, "That was a Pinwheel Viper, their venom is extremely deadly, only few survive an attack. We will just have to see in the morning my fate. Luckily it had been me and not Lief, I should have remembered the dangers of the Opal Plains."

Lief looked down at his friend, "Barda how you dare say that, you are one of my best friends, it should have been me, not you. I am of no more importance than anyone in Deltora. Barda you will live because you have to and not everyone has the emerald's antidote to venom."

Barda began to heave and his arm began to shake then his head fell back unconscious.

Lief quickly unclasped the belt and put it around Barda's waist. His breathing grew calmer, more peaceful. The healing powers of the emerald were already working.

Barda opened his eyes and smiled at his king, "Lief, thank you," and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"I will take first watch," Jasmine said and leant against the tree, staring out on to the plain.

"I do not think I can sleep after this, how about I make us some tea," Lief suggested and began to make a fire.

He had soon filled the kettle with water and had placed it over the fire to boil.

Jasmine realized that she could not get out of talking to Lief alone because she was on watch duty. She sighed in defeat, she just had to keep her cool.

"Thank you Lief," Jasmine said quietly, "for saving me," she added quickly.

"You would have done the same for me, I was just returning a favour from all the times you had saved my life."

Jasmine smiled, "I do not think I have saved as many times as you think," she was beginning to feel comfortable with Lief's company. Maybe they were just friends. She did not seem to be mesmerized by everything he said or did at that moment. It was back to how it was between them, for now anyway.

"Are you kidding me? I could name about twenty right on the spot! Lief said, arguing his point.

"Do enlighten us," Jasmine had a smirk on her face, beginning to talk to Lief more easily, maybe things were not as complicated as she had thought.

"Alright, the very first time I met you, you saved me from the Wennbar and in the same day, Gorl," Lief began, ticking them off with his fingers, "Then in the hive at the shifting sands, the City of the Rats before Reah was about to eat me! When we were battling the Fear, oh and when you saved me from having a mask stuck to my face for the rest of my life! That last one was not even because of the Shadow Lord; I just thought I looked pretty cool being half bird!"

Jasmine looked at Lief astounded, how could he remember all these times of the past?

"Do not remind me of that Lief, it was horrible, I thought I would have to live with a half-bird half-human companion. I am sorry what I did to your face though, it must have hurt a lot."

Lief pressed his hand to his cheek, remembering his red swollen skin after that horrible night, "It did hurt horribly, but I am grateful for it all the same, Bess was extremely strange do you not think? Tricking people to become one of the Masked Ones like that. I cannot believe I had to do singing lessons!"

"Oh I am sure you have a lovely voice Lief."

Lief smiled at Jasmine, he loved her humor, "Even Bess could not love my voice, as hard as she pictured it to be as Bede's."

"I wonder where Bede and Mariette are now, no doubt settling down in Shadow Gate, raising a family," Jasmine said wondering about their lives.

Lief nodded, thinking about their old friends, how Jasmine Barda and him had killed Mariette's sister, Kirsten, as she was the guardian of the Sister of the North, "I feel sorry for Kirsten, she only turned to the shadow Lord because she had nothing left in her life or so she thought. Her true love had betrayed her to her sister and she was lost in the Shadowgate mountains full of monsters and bandits."

Jasmine who had never thought of this began to feel guilty for ending her life. She had always thought of her as weak, killing herself over a man and trading her soul to the Shadow lord. But now she thought better of her. Kristen had lost everything dear to her.

"So Jasmine," Lief asked disturbing her thoughts, "what do you plan to do when we come back from this tour?"

"I do not know, maybe I will continue to train the messenger birds or go back to the forest, there are only so many birds to teach," Jasmine answered.

"Please stay in Del Jasmine," Lief pleaded, he did not want her to leave him.

"Why, I am not needed any more, people bug me all the time back at the palace and you know I was not going to stay forever," she answered angrily.

Lief had a hurt look on his face, sometimes Jasmine's temper ruled her heart. Realizing what she had said, Jasmine quickly felt guilty, "sorry, I did not mean it like but you know I do not belong in a palace. I am not used to walls and polite manner; I need to be around trees and plants. It is just who I am."

"We can move to the forge then," Lief said desperately, he needed to convince her.

"Maybe, anyway it is a long time from now, let us just rest, it is your turn now Lief for sentry," and with that, Jasmine climbed the tree once again and fell asleep.

Lief pulled out the small charm he had bought at the weapons shop, it was in the shape of a small fish. Grabbing a small piece of wood from his other pocket he looked at the two objects in his hands. Taking out a third object from his backpack he placed the two charms onto it, his craftsmanship was nearly finished. Smiling at his work, he admired how much effort he had put into it. In the end he had to tell Barda his plan as he saw Lief buying the charm. He thought his idea was really unique and that it would definitely work. One can only hope that much Lief thought to himself and slid the object back into his pack.

**What is it that Lief has, I know but you don't hahhahah(: Well you could probably work it out but anyway (: I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any ideas for their adventure, please tell me!**

**EchoBaby123 out**


	13. The River Queen

**This is my first Fanfic so enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest**

**Warning: Spoiler for the end of the first, second and third series, if you have not read the books, DO NOT READ ON!**

The companions stayed in that spot for another three days because of Barda's injury. He had to stay as still as possible and although he was healing, the process was very slow. After the third day though, he was back to his normal self. Lief, Barda and Jasmine finished their trek to Broad river and now were waiting patiently at a dock.

"Are you sure that boats even come here, I doubt people travel close to the City of the Rats even after Dragon Night," Jasmine asked. The three looked across the stretch of water, in the distance they could see a large city, covered in a thick coat of burnt grey liquid.

"That dragon ride was terrifying, how I managed to even draw my sword during it is unimaginable," Barda shook his head.

Lief and Jasmine laughed at Barda's fear of heights, but their snickering was stopped by a loud horn coming from the bend in the river.

Soon they could see smoke coming from a large red pipe and then the River Queen appeared around the corner. Lief jumped up, "See, I knew a boat would come, you guys should trust me more often, Barda, remember what happened last time."

Barda stood up as well and shouldered his pack, "You were just lucky Lief and any way I was angry with myself for getting stuck in that swamp."

Jasmine looked up at Barda with a smile, "When did this happen, it must have been very funny."

Barda frowned, "It was not, I ruined my boots!"

"Yes it was," Lief jumped in with a grin on his face, "He was stuck and Dain and I had to pull him out," Lief stopped after saying that. They didn't really like talking about Dain, or should they say the ol that betrayed them all.

"Oh, right, when I split from the group for a while," Jasmine said, thinking about Dain.

The River Queen was coming towards them but it was still in the distance. The companions were silent though, the thoughts of Dain swirled through their minds, what he had done to them had scarred their minds.

"It does not matter, he is gone now, thanks to Lief, let us just forget about him." Barda said, trying to lighten the mood.

Jasmine and Lief were now worked up though.

"He fooled me," Jasmine said.

"He fooled us all, to think that he was the heir, I was so stupid," Lief agreed.

"He played us just as the Shadow Lord wanted him to."

"He tricked me, and I trusted him," Jasmine looked down at the floor, she had revealed too much.

Lief knew of her feelings for Dain. How hard it must have been for her to lose everything she thought she had with him in a second, when he revealed his true identity. When he did so, Lief's whole world shattered, everything was hopeless. Dain stood there, not doing anything and then a horrible laugh came from his grinning mouth. He mocked us, and at first Lief didn't know what was so funny. But Dain carried on, he began to taunt us and then he showed who he really was, a servant of the Shadow Lord.

"It is alright Jasmine, he is gone now, along with his master," Lief assured her.

Jasmine smiled, whatever feelings she had to Dain were gone in a puff of smoke, he was now her enemy and if he ever came back, he better not cross her path, because she would wreck absolute havoc on him. Lief was with her now and that was enough.

"Let us not dwell on things of the past," Barda said, trying to calm the two teenagers down, "Look the River Queen is here."

* * *

It was just like they had remembered, sturdy, a bit smelly but comfortable all the same. They were just about to walk onto the ship when the captain appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, well, who would have guessed it? You three are still alive as I hear, and heroes for the whole of Deltora, not to mention the King."

The three friends shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry about that, we couldn't trust anyone when we were on our quest; there were Shadow Lord Spies everywhere."

"Hey as long as you paid your fee I never asked for identities, anyway it is an honour to have the King on my boat," he gestured for the three to walk on board.

Barda took out their money pouch but the captain shook his head, "For the king it is free, including any of his friends."

"Thank you but I insist," Lief said and took the bag from Barda. Opening it up, he took three gold coins from the bag and offered them to the captain.

"You are to kind, your majesty."

"Please, call me Lief."

"Enjoy the voyage," and with that the captain bowed and walked away.

Barda and Jasmine looked at Lief; they knew he was going to comment on how the captain had treated him.

"I know what you are thinking, but why do people act like that, it drives me crazy!" Lief said.

"Yeah, yeah, let us find a place to rest," Jasmine said and began dragging Lief and Barda across to a nearby bench.

They sat down and Jasmine took out their lunch but then stopped.

"Hey look over there!" Jasmine got up and ran to a chest that was in a far corner of the River Queen. She pushed it along the ground back to Lief and Barda.

"I saw the fabric sticking out," she opened the trunk and pulled out the purple dress, scarf and parasol she wore when she was disguised as a rich lady on the River Queen.

The three friends looked at each other and smiled.

"I can't believe you guys didn't recognise me!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Well it was not like we were staring at you," Lief said.

"Sure you weren't," Barda said sarcastically before he was punched in the shoulder by Lief.

"Look there is something else in the chest," Jasmine peered into the trunk and then her smile dropped, "oh, it's, it's…," she pulled out the pendant that Dain had given her. Lief and Barda sighed.

"Do not worry Jasmine, he is gone now," but Jasmine was not listening she was standing up, her fists shaking. She stomped over to the edge of the boat, muttering angrily.

"How dare he trick me like that with this stupid necklace!" and she threw the pendant into the ocean.

Jasmine walked back to their spot, sat down and crossed her arms.

"I can buy you a new necklace if you want Jasmine?" Lief said, trying to cheer her up.

"No, it is fine Lief, thank you."

They finished their lunch and then a musician on board began to play on his flute.

Lief looked around to find Jasmine, she was leaning against the railing, looking out at the sunset reflecting on the water. He got up and walked over to her.

"Pretty, isn't it," Lief said, "the sunset, I mean."

Jasmine looked embarrassed but quickly shook it away, "it is, the water is very pretty too."

A cold breeze blew and Jasmine shivered.

"Here," Lief wrapped his cloak around her.

"Thank you," she said and smiled up at him. They both stared at the sun as it sunk into the horizon, happy to be in each other's company and listening to the flute. Thoughts of Dain had been whisked away; only sweet images of each other were in their minds. Barda looked at them fondly from a distance. He smiled, remembering a similar scene from when Dain gave Jasmine the necklace. Although he hated Dain, Lief had finally learnt something from him. This was something he could tease lief about later.

**Thank you for reading and I know that Jasmine had the pendant right through all the books up to Return to Del but just pretend that she lost it in the battle on the River Queen**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this story (:**


	14. Chapter 14

Lief sat down next to Barda, Jasmine was already asleep.

"So," Barda said mischievously wagging his eyebrows at Lief.

"Shut up Barda!" Lief said and rolled over trying to fall asleep.

Barda patted Lief's head, "It is ok Lief, you and Jasmine make a cute couple."

Lief just mumbled as he was about to fall asleep. "Should have left you in that swamp, Barda."

**Authors note**** I know Lief says that in the anime but I find it so funny so I am going to use it (: haha, "Should have left you in that swamp, Barda." Classic. :3 anyways…**

* * *

"Hey Lief, wake up, seriously, not even the Glus could wake you up." Lief opened his eyes and saw Barda's face. He brushed his hair away from his eyes and frowned at Barda.

"Come on, look we are here," Barda said standing up and gesturing to the Jetty of the town.

Lief rubbed his eyes and stood up. He noticed the sound of bustling people usually heard in a market, "Rithmere."

"That is right Lief, _Rithmere_, now move your royal butt and gather your things, the River Queen is about to set sail again," Jasmine came round the corner, grinning.

Soon they were in the busy streets of Rithmere. Stalls of every sort lined the sides of the street. Charm sellers, Bakers, butchers, Black Smith's, Clothes stalls were just a small part of the busy society. Jasmine was still not used to seeing so many people and was staring in awe at everything that was happening around her. A juggler nearby was throwing ten knives into the air. An acrobat had just done a flip which reminded the companions of Neridah.

A gambler nearby was yelling something about 'beat the bird'. The companions stared at each other.

"That dirty little-," Jasmine began stomping over to the store. Lief and Barda following quickly behind.

They turned the corner and there was the same man, sitting under his table with a spinning wheel on it. The wheel had a pile of coins on it and next to the wheel was a bird staring blankly at the man.

"Hey!" Jasmine yelled at him. The man jumped up startled, "Wha, what, who are you?"

But Jasmine wasn't listening to the man's questions; she was too busy shouting at him. "How dare you cheat on innocent people again, even after the Shadow Lord is gone? Everyone listen, he controls the wheel with a pedal under the table," Jasmine reached down and lifted the table-cloth. Everyone could see the man's foot in the pedal and they began to surge into the tent grabbing their money from the wheel. Jasmine sighed with satisfaction and walked back over to Lief and Barda. They were still shocked at what she had done.

"What?" Jasmine snapped.

"Uh, nothing!" They blurted out not wanting the wrath of Jasmine's rage.

They began walking but soon stopped to look at a large group of people crowding a building.

"Is that what I think it is?"

They pushed through the crowd and there was the hotel that Mother Brightly had once owned: The Rithmere Games. Outside the doors was a stall selling tickets to see the games. A man wearing a cap was sitting at the stall, "Hello, how many tickets would you like, great three," the ticket seller said to the three companions and handed them the tickets.

"Wait," Barda began, "We don't want any tickets."

"No refunds," The man said and put out his hand for payment. Barda grumbled and reached into his pocket, "I guess we are going to the Rithmere Games."

* * *

"Why are we here anyway, just because we have the tickets doesn't mean we had to go," Lief said.

"Those tickets were three gold coins each, we are using them!" Barda replied. Jasmine was on the edge of her seat, her eyes glued to the arena, "Come on guys, it will be fun, ok, everyone be quiet now," she said even though Lief and Barda were already quiet.

A man in a suit came out from one of the entrances and began speaking. "Welcome to the annual Rithmere Games. Before it was used to pick out fighters who would battle Vraals at the Shadow Arena but thanks to our Brave heroes, Barda, Jasmine and our very own ruler, King Lief, the games are used as they were always intentionally for, to find the best fighters in all of Deltora! The way it will work is that two people will verse, the losing will leave and the winner will verse the next opponent. At the end we will choose a competitor from the crowd."

The people in the bleachers roared and a man next to Lief nudged him and said, "It is going to be me this time, it has to be."

The crowd began to stomp their feet on the ground, Jasmine included, "I bet I could beat every one of these guys," she said.

The noise was loud and the tension was building up.

"First competitor, Gandesh from Shadow Gate." A large man came from another entrance shaking his hands up in the air.

"And his opponent, Blake from Purley." Another man walked in, equally as large but not as strong.

The fight began and soon it was finished with Blake being the winner. A slim girl battled him next. She was quick and agile and managed to corner him in twenty seconds. The girl went on to beat the next fighter and the next. She could flip and cartwheel around the arena, her opponents could not catch her, but she could catch them. The girl was almost taking it easy, as if she could fight these men in her sleep. Lief wasn't really watching the fighting. He offered to get the group lunch and Barda decided to come with him. Jasmine was watching carefully at the girl though, she seemed familiar somehow. The two left Jasmine just as the girl had defeated yet another fighter.

"Alright, it is time for the crowd selector, who will fight our reigning champion so far?"

He began searching the crowd when he suddenly gasped, "I don't believe it folks, we have a very special person in our crowds today," They announcer began. Jasmine's face dropped as she realized he was looking at her, "The one and only Jasmine from Del is here, last year's winner of the Rithmere Games and hero of all of Deltora."

_'No, no, no,'_ Jasmine thought she looked around for Lief and Barda but they were gone.

"Come on down Jasmine, what an honour it is to have you here."

The crowd turned to Jasmine and began chanting. They bustled her from her seat and began pushing her down to the arena. Soon she had stumbled on to the battle field; the announcer grabbed her hand and held it in the air. The stadium roared.

"As you already know, Jasmine, you must choose a weapon from these three. Please take any weapons you have on you and give them to me."

Jasmine took out her dagger from her pocket and her spare one from her shoe. She handed them to the announcer and picked up the staff like weapon. The announcer nodded his head and she turned to her opponent. Jasmine's heart stopped. There she stood, in her acrobat uniform, red hair tied up in two pigtails and a grin on her face. Neridah.

"Long time, no see, hey Jasmine," she said.

"You," Jasmine sneered, gripping her weapon tighter.

"I bet it was your idea to leave me after I had slipped over and cracked my head."

Jasmine just laughed, "Maybe it was, I cannot remember, but it does not matter, how are you still alive?"

"I thought I was a goner. But then an old lady found me and helped me, if it was not for her, I would be dead."

"Darn it!" Jasmine said, teasing her.

The announcer interrupted their "conversation", "Alright girls, let's leave it for the battle shall we. Please get into your positions."

No sooner had they placed themselves had the announcer yelled 'fight' and the battle had begun. Jasmine held the staff like a sword, Neridah did the same, they began to circle, staring menacingly into each other's eyes.

Barda and Lief had just got back, they were carrying three bread rolls and a chunk of cheese. "Jasmine we are back," Lief said, he put the food down on his chair and looked around. Jasmine was gone and her seat was empty.

"Barda, where is Jasmi-,"

"I think you should look at this."

Lief turned around to the stadium, there was Jasmine fighting in the battle arena against Neridah.

"What! How is she alive, and what is Jasmine doing down there!" Lief began.

"Calm down Lief, Jasmine can look after herself, I am more concerned about Neridah, Jasmine will kill her. They are equally matched though. Both are very agile and even have the same weapon."

Lief sat down, "You are right, Jasmine can look after herself."

Down at the battle, Neridah was cartwheeling towards Jasmine, she jumped forward into the air and was about to hit her on the head when Jasmine ducked and swung at Neridah. Neridah stepped to the side and kicked at Jasmine's foot. Jasmine jumped and missed her attack. She did a run up and holding her weapon summersaulted over Neridah's head. Now that Neridah was turned the other way, Jasmine whacked her on the back. Neridah fell forwards, rolled onto the ground and popped back up. She flipped in the air and ran around Jasmine. Jasmine tried to jab her with the staff but Neridah was too fast. She gave up on the attempt and ran past Neridah. They realised they were on the edge of the arena and Jasmine was cornered. She looked up to the crowds which were screaming their heads off. An idea popped into her head. She balanced the staff so that it was upright on the ground, leaped onto it and using it, sprung over Neridah and pushed her off the edge. She screamed and hit the floor. It was not a far drop, maybe two metres but she probably got a sprained ankle. Neridah got up angrily and stomped off. Jasmine looked out into the crowd, he could see Lief and Barda, jaws dropped staring at her.

"For the second time in the row, Jasmine is the Rithmere game's Champion!" the announcer said, handing her the winner's belt and a bag of gold coins.

"Wait, it cannot be, is that the King?" The announcer said astounded.

Lief had snapped out of his trance of what Jasmine had just done and began to worry about what the announcer had just said.

"Oh, my, it is! King Lief. What an honor it is to have you in the Rithmere games."

Lief's cheeks began to turn red.

"In fact, I hear you are a great swordsman, why don't we see our King fight our new champion!"

The crowd screamed. People began pushing Lief towards the arena.

"Um, I don't think that would be such a good idea," he tried to protest but everyone ignored him.

"Lief!" Barda yelled, trying to get to him.

"Barda help!" Lief cried out but he could no longer see his face.

The pushing had stopped and a hand grabbed Lief's shoulder. He turned around and saw the announcer.

"Please, your majesty, pick a weapon and turn to face your opponent.

Lief picked up a hammer like weapon and faced Jasmine. She smiled slightly but the fire of victory was still in her eyes.

Lief felt fear rush through him, the crowd knew when the fighters were pretending and that it would get ugly if they did. That meant he had to fight Jasmine.

She just whispered to him slightly, "Sorry Lief," and then he heard the announcer say 'fight'.


	15. Lief v Jasmine

**Hey sorry i haven't written in a long time, anyway i hope you enjoy (:**

**I dont own deltora Quest and this story is most likely a spolier for any deltora book, i thought i should just mention that before i crush your dreams (:**

Jasmine swung at Lief's head. Surprised he just managed to duck and miss her weapon. Lief had been stunned, as soon as the battle began, Jasmine had charged, staff raised, straight at him. Shaking out of it he decided that he would let Jasmine win, he could not hurt her. Jasmine was studying him carefully, waiting for Lief to make his move. Realizing that he would not attempt to win this battle, she shouted, "Come on Lief, are you not even going to try? That would be a shame. I am not going to kill you, unless you are scared?"

Jasmine grinned, but Lief just sighed, "Fine, but I am sorry if I hurt you," and he ran straight at her. He slashed his sword at her leg but she jumped back and took a swing at his arm. He side-stepped, missed the attack and swung around. Jasmine had been fighting with Lief for four years now, she knew his fighting patterns and so she slammed her staff at his hammer to block it. "I think I will finish you quickly Lief," Jasmine suggested.

"You finish me, unlikely," Lief jaunted and took another aim at Jasmine's shoulder. "You overestimate yourself Lief," and she ran at Lief, sliding along the floor to avoid his hammer and uppercut him with her staff. Lief was to quick though, and ducking his head, pointed his hammer at Jasmine's throat. "I guess I win," Lief said, happy that he had beaten Jasmine. Jasmine just smiled, Lief looked down at her strangely. Before Lief could realise what was happening, Jasmine threw her hammer into his chest and he bent over in pain, still aiming his weapon at her throat. Jasmine jumped into the air, did a summersault and kicked Lief in the chest in mid-air. He fell back onto the floor. "No, I win," and she walked away, swinging her staff. Lief lifted his head and watched her walk away. With defeat he leaned back onto the arena floor and sighed, then everything went black.

* * *

"Lief, are you ok?" Lief could hear people but all he could see was black. Then his vision faded and he could see the blurred image of a girl with red hair. His eyes focused, "Neridah, what, what are you doing, alive!" Lief began to sit up, "Sit down Lief, Jasmine pounded you!" Barda said, he was sitting on a stool. The room they were in was one of the units in the Games hotel. Lief was lying on a bed, his sword was against the wall, near the door, another bed was on the other side of the room and Neridah was kneeling next to the bed he was lying on. "I am fine, really," Lief stood up, it hurt a little bit to move but he would live. "Neridah, how are you here?"

Neridah told them the story about the old woman.

"I guess we just assumed you were dead, that was a pretty serious injury."

Jasmine came through the door, saw Lief and looked a bit guilty. "Sorry Lief, I guess I cannot help myself," Jasmine rubbed her arm, and then realized Neridah. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Jasmine pointed at Neridah.

Barda stood up angrily, "she was helping heal Lief's injuries."

"DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID, SHE STOLE THE DIAMOND, SHE TRICKED YOU LIEF,SHE IS A LYING SCAM ARTIST."

"Jasmine calm down, we will sort this out soon," Lief said.

"Do you guys not understand? She wanted the diamond all to herself. She is greedy and selfish and doesn't deserve to live." She took out her dagger and lunged at Neridah, Lief and Barda held her back.

"Jasmine stop this at once!" Lief shouted.

Jasmine turned to Lief, "You seriously cannot still be defending her. She is a traitor; she nearly made us loose the diamond."

Lief was about to say something when Neridah stepped in staring at the ground. She looked up at Jasmine, "You are right, what I did was wrong, but I had to. After you won the prize money of the games, I didn't have anything to give my family back at home. When I heard about the diamond I knew that I had to get it for my family, but I failed at that too. My mother is still sick though till this day and this year I thought I could win the prize money for her, but I, I failed again," and she burst into tears. Lief ran over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, "Do not worry Neridah, you tried your best, in fact you can have the prize money, Jasmine doesn't mind, does she," Lief stared at Jasmine.

"Oh no, she may fool you Lief, but not me," Jasmine said and crossed her arms.

"Jasmine please, for me."

Lief stared at Jasmine pleadingly. She tried to look away, but his eyes caught her attention, his beautiful cyan eyes, she felt like she was swimming in the depths of his stare. The colour of his eyes calmed her, she felt like she was flying high into the pale blue sky. She sighed a defeat. "For you Lief, not for her," Jasmine reached into her pocket and pulled out the large pouch of money.

"Jasmine, you are so kind, even after all I have done to you. Thank you," Neridah said as she received the pouch and stashed it in her pack.

"I have my own room in the hotel, but I hope to see you in the morning." Neridah said and left smiling.

"Well, I think we have had enough for tonight," Barda said. Lief sat down on the bed and sighed, Jasmine was standing in the corner, suddenly interested with kree's messed up feathers.

"As you can see, there are only two beds in this room and three of us so I have hired another room with two beds. The only problem is that someone has already hired that room but they have been king enough to share."

Lief was about to say something when Barda continued, "I am sorry Jasmine, but the other person is a young lady and so you will have to have the other room."

Jasmine groaned, "No, why me, oh this is so unfair. What room is it Barda, I want to go to bed now."

"Do not worry Jasmine; we will see you in the morning," Lief said.

"Sure whatever, thank you Barda, good night you two," Jasmine took the key from Barda and walked out of the room. It had a 23 engraved on it. She looked up at Lief and Barda's room, it had 19 written on it. She began to make her way down the corridor until she came up to room 23. She knocked on the door in case her roommate was already in there. The door began to open and Jasmine decided to introduce herself, "Hi, I am Jasmine, your rooma- NO."

Neridah smiled, "Hi Jasmine, what a surprise."

* * *

"You!" Jasmine shouted, this was going too far. She ran over to the occupied bed and dropped her bag on it, "just don't bother me."

Neridah looked at her, strangely, "Come on Jasmine you can calm down now."

"What on earth are you talking about? Just leave me alone, in fact, why don't you just leave with your money," Jasmine sat on the bed and began untangling Filli's fur.

"Seriously Jasmine, stop it, Lief's gone."

Jasmine stared at her, "What do you mean."

"Stop being jealous and calm down."

"WHAT? I am not jealous of anybody what are you talking about?" Jasmine started shouting; this scene was beginning to turn out like the one in the markets.

"Oh come on Jasmine, don't play dumb, you like Lief."

Jasmine stood up glaring, this love thing was getting really complicated, "No I don't! what makes you say that, I am going to bed."

Jasmine climbed into bed and Filli and Kree snuggled into the covers of her bed.

Neridah climbed into bed and blew out the lanterns.

Jasmine sighed and closed her eyes but opened them again when she heard Neridah talking.

"So, has he asked you yet?"

"Asked me what?"

"You know, has he asked you to marry him?"

Jasmine sat up, "No, why would he. And anyway, he is too young to marry."

Neridah smiled, "Jasmine, he is eighteen, turning Nineteen. King Brandon married when he was fifteen and Queen Adina when she was fourteen."

Jasmine thought about this, _maybe this was the reason for this tour of the kingdom, so that Lief could find a bride._

"Well that is good then, that he has not asked you to marry him, that means I still have a chance, as long as you don't mind?"

Jasmine was thinking about what she had said, soon Lief would be married, to a well-bred posh Toran, or worse, Neridah. But was that not his duty. But he said he would marry for love. Then again he might love Neridah. Jasmine remembered the look of happiness Lief had when he saw that Neridah was alive. And when she was crying, he rushed over and helped her. He must like her. In fact, on our journey to the shifting sands he never said no to her. It was like, he didn't want her to go. Jasmine mentally slapped herself, I am so stupid, I cannot believe I never saw this. He liked her, maybe loved her. In the games, he let her win, even though we were starving and needed the money. That's it. He likes her, and not me. No I don't like him, Neridah and Lief are meant to be together. Lief loves her so much that he nearly sacrificed the quest a couple of times, I shook him out of it of course but still. Oh my, maybe that's why Neridah hated me so much, because I kept on breaking them up. What have I done, Lief is my best friend, and I have been keeping him away from happiness.

"Um, Jasmine, are you ok?"

"Yeah, sorry what was that?"

"Lief and I, you know, is it alright if-,"

"Oh right, um," Jasmine sighed quickly, she would make it up to Lief, "Yeah that's completely fine with me."

**No jasmine don't! oh well, sorry i might be a bit slow at updating from now on but i will complete this story because i have a massive ending planned out for it, what i dont have is the middle planned, so yeah, hope you enjoyed (:**


	16. Ava's Shop

**Hey, sorry i haven't posted anything in ages but ive been really busy, (not that anyone reads this story) but anyway enjoy!**

**I dont own Deltora Quest (man, i wish i did, then i could RULE THE WORLD :D) but Queen Emily Rodda Does so bow down to her**

**And this is a spoiler for any Deltora Quest book so i suggest ya dont read this unless you want the story ruined (Deltora Quest is AWESOME dont wreck by reading this spoiler (: )**

**Im rambling on...**

* * *

Jasmine trudged behind the group. In the horizon she could see the Isle of the Dead. She glared at Neridah who had her arm linked through Lief's. For six weeks she had stayed with them as they travelled round the country. She stuck with them like glue, visiting the Dread Gnomes and Tora with them. Their next destination was their old friend Ava that helped them defeat laughing Jack when they were on the Quest for the four Sisters. Neridah was still with them and she complained a lot. At Dread Mountain they only stayed for two days, Neridah insisted that she was allergic to Boo-long Trees and that the accommodation given gave her a headache. The only place she had been interested in was the treasure vault, trust Neridah to do that. She somehow managed to convince Lief to give her some of the jewels. The Dread Gnomes had to stay silent, Lief was their King and they could not disobey him. Otherwise they had stayed in Tora for an entire week. Jasmine hated that city. Everything was so…perfect. Neridah loved it though, the fancy dress, the grand architecture. She might've lived her whole life there. But eventually they moved on. Lief was driving Jasmine crazy. He kept on fiddling with something in his pocket. Jasmine wondered what it was, probably a gift for Neridah. Barda was walking next to Lief; he rolled his eyes as Neridah laughed when Lief told her a joke.

"Hey, I can see her shop!" Barda exclaimed, he looked behind his shoulder and gestured Jasmine to walk with them.

Jasmine folded her arms and joined Barda. Kree cawed and circled above their heads before flying ahead again.

Soon they were standing outside the worn down sea shop. From The shop her symmetrical sign saying AVA could be seen from the cliffs. Stuck on the stone wall of the shop was Ava's sign which said that she sold fortunes, love potions, magical items, jewellery, traveller items and other things that Jasmine could not read. Since Deltora was free of the Shadow Lord at the moment, Ava's shop had become quite popular. They stepped aside as a man walked out of the door and down the pathway carrying a paper bag. The four entered the store. Hanging objects were tied to the ceiling, supplied were piled up to the ceiling, the strangest of things were crammed into the shops, cat statues, giant crystals, old scrolls and quills. Eyes and claws were bottled in jars and in cages on a far shelf were bizarre creatures that snapped and clawed at the bars. Jasmine frowned at the prisoned creatures. A voice said welcome and everyone turned their attention to an old woman that had suddenly appeared next to them. Her long grey hair streaked over her face, she was bent over so far that her hair almost touched the ground, she was draped in scarves and shawls and her eyes were a milky blue.

"Ava!" the three cried, smiling at their old friend. Neridah stood behind them looking disgusted.

"Ah, Lief, Barda, Jasmine, welcome to my store," she looked at the three companions but casted over Neridah as if she wasn't there. "What brings you to my store."

They got a tour of Ava's store, since they hadn't really had a look in it last time. The shop was just as mind-boggling as Tom's shop. The weird things Ava had shown them were etched into her brain. Jasmine was happy; Lief was like a little kid when it came to magical items. He was so amazed at the mystical things in Ava's shop that it made Jasmine smile. The best part was that he was ignoring Neridah. She was standing in the corner of the shop looking extremely bored, Sneering in disgust at a wallet she was holding. Until it turned alive and snapped at her fingers which she then dropped the book and rubbed her fingers. Jasmine laughed and Neridah just glared at her.

Jasmine was still wondering about Neridah, she flirted with Lief non-stop and hung around him like an annoying fly. But she didn't think she had even asked him to marry her. Maybe she was afraid to ask, but she seemed so confident back at the Rithmere Inn. It gave Jasmine a spark of hope. Maybe, just maybe she and Lief…

No.

She was getting ahead of herself; she had already promised Neridah it was fine with her.

After Lief and Barda had bought new travelling supplies and a few knickknacks, it was time to leave. Neridah was staring at a beautiful golden ring that had been placed in front of some pink glass viles. Jasmine's heart began to beat fast. Could this be the ring she was going to use to propose to Lief? Lief and Barda was about to leave the store, Jasmine following them.

"Neridah?" Lief called.

"I'll just be a second," she called back. Lief shrugged and exited the shop and so did Jasmine.

* * *

That night they slept under a big tree with smooth white bark. Barda had made a fire and they were eating their dinner. For once in their journey Neridah decided to help. She was making tea for everyone.

"Anyone wants some," she said taking the kettle off the fire. No one said anything.

"Sure Neridah that'll be great."

Except for Lief.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind some-," Barda began.

"Oh, looks like I only made enough for one, sorry Barda, I can't seem to do anything right."

"of course you can, don't think like that Neridah," Lief assured her, "Barda would you like the tea?"

Barda smiled, Lief was so generous, Barda was glad that he was his king and best friend, "No Lief, I am fine, you drink it."

"Thanks Barda," Lief picked up the warm mug and let the steam waft over his face.

"It smells great Neridah, what kind of tea is this?"

"Oh, just a recipe my grandmother taught me. Its actually quite easy to make…"

Jasmine had climbed the large tree and had wedged herself in between two branches. Kree and Filli snuggled in next to her. The night air was cold, but in a good way, it made her skin feel smooth and herself feel calm. She felt safe, looking up at the stars; like she was drifting through the sky above, without a care about Neridah or Lief. She knew she'd have to return to reality, wake up in the morning and carry on. But for now she could lie in the cloak of darkness, sail through the endless world of dreams and skim the edges of the night, lighting the stars as she goes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, why i said that i dont know, im talking to my imaginary readers**

**anywayz, i hope u like this chapter its short but oh well (:**

**I don't own Deltora Quest, blah blah blah (Wish i did, *evil laugh*)**

**One word: SPOILER**

**Carrying on...**

Jasmine woke with a start; something had made a high cackling noise. She reached for her dagger but then sighed. It was just Neridah laughing at one of Lief's jokes. They were sitting on a stump, which Jasmine was extremely angry with whoever cut down that tree, laughing and quietly whispering to each other. Jasmine just rolled her eyes. She needed to get out of here. Fast. She decided to go back to Ava's shop and free those creatures.

As she walked she couldn't help her thoughts control her anger. What did Lief see in her anyway? She's mean and selfish and Lief certainly didn't like her when they were in the Valley of the Lost? Well he didn't hate her; he's too kind for that. Of course she's putting on an act, pretending to be lady-like and kind. Jasmine knew the real her and that definitely wasn't it.

She arrived at the shop and walked through the door. She crept to the shelves where the caged animals were she was thinking about how to get the top ones free as she wasn't what you would call tall, when she heard someone behind her.

Jasmine spun around, it was only Ava.

"Hello child, do you want to buy a fighting spider?"

"A fighting spider?" Jasmine realised what they were and took a step back, Fury and Flash were enough to handle when she, Lief and Barda went to the underground seas.

"No, I was just, just looking for one of these, "she pointed at a random object. It happened to be a glass ball with swirling green dust inside of it.

"Oh, do you want your fortune read, off the house of course, you did save my life."

Jasmine panicked, she did not want to see her future, "No, it's fine really; I think I'd like to stay in the present," she smiled weakly.

"That is a wise choice; many want to rush through their life, instead of living in each moment. But, you are very clever Jasmine, more than you know. I think that is why Lief takes a liking to you, now. If you're not going to buy anything, I guess you'd better get going, I can just _see_ your friends are going to get anxious over where you have gone."

She hustled Jasmine out of her shop, laughing at her own joke. Jasmine's face was red; Ava really had no idea about what was going on between Lief and Neridah. She shrugged and began walking back to their camp. Halfway back, she saw Barda and Lief running up the road, when they spotted her they raced towards Jasmine, Lief ahead.

"Jasmine, we thought you had gotten captured by bandits," Lief said, though there was a hint of relief in his words and Jasmine looked down at the ground.

"Seriously Jasmine, we're a team, you can't go wandering off, we can't lose you."

Neridah came trudging up behind them, "Lief, all this running has made me tired. Can we rest now?" She glared at Jasmine and then fell to the floor fainting.

"Neridah!" Lief caught her, "are you ok, I think we should rest maybe for a couple of hours, just to make sure Neridah gets her energy back."

Jasmine sighed Barda just looked around hopelessly.

"Sure why not, it's not like Fardeep was expecting us in four days anyway."

Lief was too busy pulling out a cloth and dabbing it at Neridah's face to hear.

"There, do you feel better, would you like some water?" Lief asked rummaging through his pack.

"Lief, really I'm fine, I don't want to drag you guys down," Neridah said in a sad voice.

"Like you haven't already," Jasmine stated, she was sick of Neridah.

"Jasmine, don't be rude, just to be sure Neridah, we'll camp here tonight," Lief said smiling at her. Jasmine was about to be sick.

Barda warned Lief that it wasn't a good idea to camp right next to the road. Lief agreed but Neridah couldn't walk so they decided to stay. Neridah continued to feel light-headed bit she still insisted to make them all tea. Jasmine thought the drink actually tasted pretty good, but she hid her liking to it. She fussed over Lief as always and gave him an extra cup of her tea. She once again, although, whenever Jasmine looked in her direction, Neridah winked at her. She was faking and she wanted Jasmine to know.

If Jasmine was to say that Neridah was pretending to feel sick. She would just receive disappointed looks from Barda and Lief. They couldn't see past her pretty innocent face. Jasmine could of course, she could see right through her icy heart.

That night Neridah insisted that she would take first look-out. Lief tried to change her mind but he couldn't. Neridah insisted that she was already delaying their visit and so this was the least she could do.

They all settled down to sleep.

In the morning, Jasmine was the first to wake up. She got up, yawned and stretched her arms. But something wasn't right. Neridah was gone.

**BTW this chapters called Karma cause Neridah pretended to be sick and then she disappeared**

**Original much? (:**


	18. Lief had girl problems! or does he?

**I know, i know! I haven't written a chapter in ages. ****_please dont't hurt me 0_o_**

**Anywho, you know the dealy-o hehe i dont own deltora Quest and SPOILERSSSSSS**

**Now, i would like to dedicate this chapter to two people! First Diana0904 for getting back my enthusiasm to write this! So thank her, my imaginary readers! (:**

**Also, Archiepoke123 because she gave me the idea for this chapter. See i didnt forget!**

**Also, just a quickie! please please please review, because i love feedback and it means so much to me! seriously, i chuck a spaz (a good spaz :D) everytime someone reviews so please do. I honestley am extremley greatful when you do so REVIEW! constructive critisizim is welcomed as i am not very good at writing and would love to improve, just no flames!**

**sorry this is long...**

**and now to continue...**

"Lief! Barda! Wake up!" Jasmine cried. Jumping over their packs and rushing towards the two who were sound asleep.

Lief sat up and turned his attention to Jasmine.

She was madly stuffing things into their packs, "Neridah's gone missing!" She said throwing her pack over her shoulder, "now stop talking and grab your gear, hurry, make haste!"

Barda stood up and yawned, "I didn't think you cared that much for Neridah Jasmine," he stated.

Jasmine had a crazy look on her face and she was mumbling something to herself, "If we leave now, we'll be able to get halfway to Del before she catches up," she laughed. Jasmine turned to Barda and frowned, "Stop standing around Barda, we have to leave now!"

Lief was staring at her, "Jasmine, we can't just leave her! She doesn't know her way to Del and she's probably out looking for breakfast for _us."_

Jasmine grabbed his arm and began pulling him out of the clearing, "That's exactly why we need to leave now!"

Lief stopped in his tracks, "Jasmine, I know you do not like Neridah but she is a nice person and we are doing a good deed letting her travel with us," he said.

Jasmine glared at him, "Oh I know perfectly well how you _feel_ about Neridah, Lief, and if you want to choose her over me then fine! Do that!"

And with that she left, leaving Lief standing in the clearing.

"Jasmine!" he cried out but Barda grabbed his shoulder, "You will never catch her Lief and you know that. Better let her cool down before we start looking for her. Anyway, we need to stay here and wait for Neridah to return."

And so Lief and Barda stayed in the clearing, waiting, but Neridah did not come. The night sky burned bright orange and she still did not come. The world then became as black as velvet and Barda had to make a fire, but Neridah still had not come back. Then they knew that something was wrong.

"Maybe she went back to Ava'shop!" Lief suggested, "and got lost on the way."

Barda nodded, "that is a possibility, we will have to go searching for her in the morning."

"But what of Jasmine? She is still out there as well," Lief said overwhelmed, he lied back and put his arms behind his head. "Girls," he sighed.

Barda chuckled, "Ahh, young Lief, your plan will work out do not fear though you have been spending an awful lot of time with Neridah, I was just wondering if you had changed your -."

Lief sat up, "No I haven't and anyway, shut up Barda."

Barda laughed once more, "good night then King Lief."

Lief rolled over and grumbled something about being called King Lief and leaving Barda to a Vraal. Then all was silent.

* * *

The morning came as quickly as the night had come. Barda and Lief packed up camp and began walk through the forest on the edge of the road. This way it would be easier to look for Jasmine and Neridah.

They walked for four hours and then decided to have a rest.

Lief sighed and rested against a tree. Barda sat down and took out some pieces of fruit. All of a sudden there was a fluttering sound above. Lief looked up and saw hundreds of leaves pouring from the treetops. He tried to shelter his head when he heard Barda shout "Look!"

Lief turned around and the same thing happened further away and again but farther, like a chain. The leaves landed in a long path that stretched off beneath the small clearing that they were in. The sounds of falling leaves could be heard in the distance.

"Maybe the trees are trying to show us something!" Barda suggested.

Lief's spirit lifted, "maybe the path leads to Jasmine!"

He stood up and began running after the trail of leaves which looked like a green pathway.

Barda hurried after him. They followed the trail for five minutes but stopped when they heard voices.

A large bush was barrier to the other people in the forest and Lief and Barda so they crouched low and peeked through the leaves.

Standing in a small clearing of ferns sat four skinny men wearing animal masks.

The masked ones! Lief thought. But how could that be? They only travel the north of Deltora. The group was too small anyway to be part of the inner circle.

The small group had set up camp. Three of the mean were eating lunch while one was guarding a prisoner who had red hair and was dressed as an acrobat, she was tied byt her wrists and ankles to a tree at the edge of the clearing. The prisoner was Neridah!

"Barda, they have captured Neridah!" Lief hissed, "We need to come up with a plan to save her."

"Agreed, let us go farther away so that we can make a plan."

The two slowly backed away until they were out of sound reach of the small band of Masked Ones.

"Ok Barda, you make a distraction while I sneak around the back of the clearing where Neridah is and cut her loose. Make sure you get the attention of the man guarding Neridah so he does not realise what is happening. Then Neridah can slip back into the forest and I will come and join you against the group."

"Good plan, although one question," Barda said.

"What?"

"Do we _have_ to save her, I mean she is _so _anno-,"

"BARDA!"

"Ok, ok, good plan, let's do it," Barda grumbled.

The plan set into action, while Lief sneaked around the side of the clearing, Barda put his hands in his pockets, began whistling and stepped into the clearing.

"Good day sirs, what a lovely day is it not?"

The four men turned around to face the intruder.

"What business do you have here stranger," The taller of the four said in a rough voice.

Barda looked like he was enjoying himself, "Hey you guys look familiar. Have we met before? No that's not it, maybe-,"

One of the men got up, "Stop talking and leave us now or you'll wish you had."

The other three readied their weapons.

Barda held out his hands and took a step back, "Now hang on, I mean no harm," he said with a hint of fear in his voice. Barda was a strong man and the head guard back at Del but not even he could take on four men by himself. He scanned the surrounding forest, where was Lief! The four men began to enclose on him.

Lief watched barda anxiously through the bushes and made it to Neridah.

"Neridah." He whispered.

Neridah screamed and looked behind her, "Lief! Oh Lief! I knew you'd come and save me!" She began madly trying to get out of her bonds.

Lief cringed as he watched the group of masked Ones turn around. Barda smacked his palm on his forehead while one man yelled, "It was a trick, they're trying to steal the sacrifice!"

One man disarmed Barda and then quickly tied him up. The rest ran over to Lief picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him onto the ground.

"So," the man began, "thought you could trick us that easily eh? Well think next time, you young theif!"

Lief looked around in despair. Now Barda, Neridah and himself were captured and most likely were going to be killed after he heard one of the men call Neridah a sacrifice.

Just to prove Lief's point the leader of the group ordered a man named Jeff to start a sacrificial fire.

Lief needed to think of a plan quick, before they were burnt alive.

The man named Jeff had tied the Lief, Barda and Neridah to a tree and had surrounded them in a low wall of firewood and dry grass.

* * *

It became sunset and the forest was now tinted in a shadowy red.

One man called silence and began chanting. The other joined in and made a tight circle around the three. They had mad looks in their eyes as they sang a mixture of blessings and rituals. The leader lit a wooden torch and the flame grew so that it flickered above their heads.

Neridah cried out and began sobbing. Barda had his eyes closed, waiting for what was to come and Lief was silently shouting at himself for getting caught. He, the King of Deltora, would die, not fighting the shadow Lord or saving his land, but by being barbequed by a couple of crazed worshippers. Lief saw the man reach down to light the wood and he shut his eyes. He could hear the fire crackling, any minute now and it would catch onto the wood, when he heard a cry and a thump. He opened his eyes. The leader was on the ground, the torch had gone out and was scattered across the clearing. The rest of the group was staring at someone who was rising to their feet. The person flashed their eyes up to the strange site in front of them.

"I can't leave you guys alone for a second."

And with that, Jasmine knocked the rest of the men down with one sweep of her foot and rose grinning with her hands on her hips.

**Hey people again, i was trying to be dramatic, but :( it didnt really work, oh well, and the title doesnt really relate to the chapter but ohwell (IT DOES A LITTLE BIT OKAY!) hehe :)**


	19. Charms

**Hey people, writing this really late at night, and i neeeeed sleep**

**Ok, this is gonna be really quick**

**Spoilers and Emily Rodda owns, ok now that thats out of the way**

**i really wanted to post this cause i had insperation and i wish i had written this better but i didnt cause im not very good but yeah, this is practically the thing i had planned since i started this fic**

**so the title of the story finally comes into the story... (what?)**

**Lief and Jasmine is revealled...**

**Neridah is still as annoying as ever...**

The three companions and Neridah, much to Jasmine's distaste, were back together and heading back to Del. They had had a tough afternoon with Neridah being captured by followers of the masked ones and jasmine returning. Soon it was night time and Barda and Lief were discussing something in detail.

"I'm going to give it to her tonight, I do not know why but I feel that it is the right time," Lief whispered to Barda.

"Do what your heart tells you, young Lief and good luck!" Barda replied and placed his hand on Lief's shoulder.

"I'll go and collect firewood then shall I?" Jasmine looked around objectively but more glaring at Neridah.

Lief's eyes lit up, this was his chance, "I'll help you Jasmine!" he scrambled to get to his feet and dashed after her who was already out of the clearing.

Jasmine was picking up fallen sticks around her.

"uh, Jasmine," Lief began, he had to say this properly, he couldn't mess it up.

"Yes Lief?"

"well, I wanted to give you something," he started, Jasmine stared at him, calculating what he was trying to say, he continued.

"Jasmine, you have been by my side since we started off on this entire journey, and I think we can both say that Barda and I would have never survived without you."

Jasmine didn't know where he was going with this, her cheeks began to turn red but she managed a smile at his last words, "It is true," she replied curiously.

"and, well I," Lief was trying to not mess up what he was about to say, "I thought, because you mean so much to me-I mean us, I thought I'd make this," Lief was cursing himself for that small slip up and could see that Jasmine was looking down at the ground. Still he reached into his pocket and held out the object towards Jasmine. The object was beautifully crafted, strands of silver metal were woven together to form a band so that it looked like a delicate silver vine. The clasps were small silver hearts with green glass beads threaded through the middle. Small golden leaves hung around the band but attached to each clasp were seven small objects. Jasmine gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, "Lief, its, its, beautiful," she was choked back tears.

Lief stepped closer to Jasmine, "It is a charm bracelet, each charm means something different." Jasmine was staring in awe at Lief's handiwork, it must've taken days to create it, sitting in front of the hot forge, and all for her.

Lief began talking again, "You see," he touched a small piece of wood that had been carved into a black bird, "this is from the forests of silence because it was the first time I had met you Jasmine, and I remember, you jumping out into the forest floor when me and Barda were paralysed and me just thinking, how on earth could a girl your age survive in a place like this?"

Jasmine laughed, "and then I stole your cloak," she looked up into the tree tops, she could see the stars and she began to realise how happy she was at this moment.

"Yeah, you did, Lief sat down and patted the ground, "I've got a long speech prepared, so sit down," Jasmine laughed and sat next to him and he wrapped his cloak around the both of them.

"Now this one," he pointed to a small red fish, "came from the Do'r markets, because without you, all of Nanion's people would still be imprisoned in the lake of tears as horrible sea creatures!"

"But Lief, I did not help very much, I was just there," Jasmine said.

"What are you talking about? You, Jasmine are the most amazing person in Deltora!" Lief said, wrapping his cloak tighter around them.

He showed her the small rainbow pebble he had found on the tour river, "this was when I realized how much you meant to me- us I mean, when you decided to split up."

"It saved our lives though, even though it was a bit lonely," Jasmine admitted.

"I should not have let you go, we risked your safety, and I remember when Dain was with us," they both caught their breath when Lief said his name, "and I was so angry at him because he said you splitting up was a good idea that I pushed him onto the ground!"

"You did?"

"Well I felt terrible then, now though, I'm glad, he probably loved the idea that we had split up, it would've been easier to kill us then."

"Carry on explaining you charms Lief!" she teased him

Lief looked embarrassed, "oh, of course, right,"

He explained every one of them, a small pine of bo-long cone, the small lucky charm from Rithmere, he told her what they meant to him. When he realised how much she missed him, or when he realised that she was going to be in his life forever and then he came to the very end one and she realised there were actually 8 charms.

"But this one, is my favourite, because it means the most to me," he lifted it up and it was a small glittering rock, with diamond, emerald, lapis lazuli, topaz, opal, ruby and amethyst clustered into a small glistening crystal.

"Lief," Jasmine whispered, she had never seen anything that beautiful.

He held it up to the moonlight but stared into her eyes, "this charm is from when we reunited the belt and everything was over, we had saved the land from the shadow lord and I had never been so happy. But most importantly I realised that you were one of my closest friends. Jasmine, whenever I see the diamond I think of how pure it is and how pure you are. The lapis Lazuli reminds me all those nights we slept under the stars, free from the shadow lord and on a quest that saved our land." Jasmine was breathing in his words, she couldn't explaine what she was feeling, "The topaz always reminds me of when I thought you had left us in the dark, and just when everything was crumbling underneath my feet, you saved us, and helped us get the topaz. The Opal, when you had left us in the city of rats and I thought it was hopeless, but you returned! And I was so happy, so happy," Jjasmine was mesmerized by his words, "the ruby, I always remembered the hatred you had against Theagan eating live ravens, and how caring you were, so confident and so brave to speak your opinions. The amythest, it reminds me of the torans, and how you resent their life styles and how you refuse to become polite but that I think is something I love most about you wild girl," Jasmine laughed, she was so fulled up with joy that she could've burst, but Lief was not finished, "And the emerald, my favourite gem? Do you know why?" Jasmine shook her head.

"Because it is the exact colour of your eyes…" Lief trailed off, for he was so close to Jasmine's face that he could not help but loose himself in her emerald eyes. Jasmine stared into his, she was now swimming in them, like she had before, but his time she was submersed.

"The sky is very pretty tonight," Jasmine whispered and huddled against Lief, so that she could hear his heartbeat. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her, 'not as pretty as you are." He said.

Jasmine looked up, "you think I am pretty?" The night air was cold and crisp and when she breathed out she could see the mist blowing out from her lips.

"As pretty as a Jasmine flower," Lief replied and then they just sat in the silence, enjoying the company of each other and sharing each other's warmth.

"LIEF!," there was a cry from the clearing, "WHERES THE FIREWOOD, MY FEET ARE GETTING COLD!"

**one last thing, please PLEASE review, because when you do i feel so loved and when i feel loved i have more enthusiasm to update quicker**

**so the faster you review, the quicker i will be at updating! Honestley it takes a second and it just makes my day (:**


	20. Lief, u cheater!

**Heyy people! Like is said, i only get inspired to write when people review so thanks to diorocks100, you all get a new chapter!**

**Ooh, u thought that that was it didnt u, WELL YOU WERE WRONG!**

***give treat to NO ONE, only me cause i was up till 10 writing this***

**Well, the plot thickens, like gravy... (off topic, hey, im hungry!) This chapter Lasmine vs Nasmine (is that there name, idk...)**

**REVIEW OR ILL TELL THE SHADOWLORD TO BRAND YOUR APPLE TREES! (if u own apple trees that is, otherwise, **

**ILL DRESS YOU UP LIKE A GRANOUS WITH A BOW AND GIVE YOU TO THE TOPAZ DRAGON FOR CHRISTMAS**

**enjoy yall...**

Even Neridah's whiney butt couldn't ruin this night for Jasmine. She sat next to Lief on a log around the group's makeshift fire, feeling her charm bracelet underneath her sleeve to make sure that it actually was real. Yep, she thought as she felt the woven metal around her wrist for what seemed like the 100th time, it wasn't a dream, he actually made this for me. They had dinner and sipped on Neridah's "famous tea". She was slightly annoyed by Lief and Jasmine's sudden closeness. Lief joked around with Jasmine and played with Kree and Filli, Barda looked over them with a smile, and Neridah looked over them with pure resentment. After they had finished eating and drinking, they took out their sleeping bags and got ready for bed.

Jasmine lay down on the warm earth and threw a blanket over herself. Filli made a nest in her ebony hair and Kree curled in a ball next to her. Thoughts were whizzing around in her head. So many emotions were tearing Jasmine apart but the same feelings were keeping her together. She smiled, things had finally come right in the end. Memories filled her mind of all the times Lief and her had squabbled over pointless arguments, times when she had saved him and he had saved her and times when he had surprised her. Jasmine was just falling asleep when she heard a soft giggle and a quiet hush. She opened her eyes. She sat up and scanned the ground. Barda was snoring "quietly" in a corner but two empty sleeping bags lay scattered across the clearing. Neridah and Lief were gone.

More whispering and laughing echoed through the trees. Jasmine felt panic rush to her head. She began to breathe deeply. Silently she followed the voices, creeping behind trees and climbing them where necessary. Many years' experience of sneaking around forests made Jasmine seem like she wasn't there at all. The talking was just behind a large bush. She climbed the nearest tree holding her breathe. No, he couldn't, he wouldn't-

Her thoughts were stopped in their tracks. She would have fallen out of the tree by shock if it had not been for her fast reflexes. Jasmine's heart melted, it was lying in tatters around her feet. Her hope, in the smallest, slightest chance that maybe, just one day she and Lief could be part of something, was snuffed out as easily as a candle flame. She sat there, half way up the tree, holding in her tears and watched as the love of her life shared a kiss with Neridah.

**ohmygods (percy jackson, yeah, i read) i forgot to disclaime, so unless we find a wishing well, im pretty sure no one on this site is Emily Rodaa, including me *sob***

**ps. like my title, creative eh?**

**melting...**

**READ THIS PLEASE: people, i am very sad, i can see you guys reading my story but your not reviewing ): ive decided im not writing another chapter until you guys review so get clicking!**

**SERIOUSLY! I CAN SEE HOW MANY VIEWS I HAVE! REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY PEOPLE**

**im so sorry your probably very disappointed cause this isnt the actual story**

**BUT DONT STOP READING CAUSE I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING**

**if you people were to lazy to read my a.n. at the end of my last chapter**

**then you dont know that i am extremly sad!**

**I CAN TELL HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE VIEWED CHARMS AND BARELY ANYONE IS REVIWEING**

**seriously guys its not hard at all, u anonymous people out there, i dont care that u dont have a fanfic account**

**REVIEW ANYWAY!**

**Heres some statistics for ya, i get one review for every 260 views ):**

**I hope i dont sound mean, cause i appreciate absolutely every single view! But it just feels so awesome when i here what my readers think!  
**

**I want your inspiration and your thoughts and feedback towards my story**

**So i have made the decision that i will not post a new chapter until u guys review!**

**I thank everybody for even reading my story, i really do**

**but help this poor fool aka me (:**

**and make my day by reviewing!**

**PS. YOU GUYS ROCK! Dont get less awesome, k!**


	22. stand in the rain- song by superchick

**Oh my gods (percy jackson) You guys, i can't even type, speak, whatever**

**You are actually amazing. I am serious. I only asked for a couple more reviews to show you guys actually care about this story, and you just exploded my review thingy!**

**I am just so happy about your enthusiasm! You guys are actually the best.**

**So, i have a huge treat for you!**

**five days in a row of chapters! Yep, guys, one new chapter every day for almost a week! starting tonight! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **** :D :D :D :D **** :D :D :D :D **** :D :D :D**

******i am going to burst, i am so happy!**

******the chapters after this:**

******Now, here is where i reply to all your reviews:**

******SparkyDill128 **

**************please dont die or youll never find out what happens with Lief and Jasmine :D I am a bit evil with a cliff hanger arent I? But they do make storisd more suspenseful, so it just had to be done (: thanks for the review, it really means alot to me (:**

******Guest**

******im so happy that you reviewed even though u dont have an account. And thanks! i appreciate every single compliement! and dont be sad! I wont abandon this story so dont worry! Thanks again for reviewing!**

******BaskinxxxRobins**

******aww! Thanks so much! You dont need to be on your knees for this random story (: I appreciate hoe much it means to you and it makes me happy when i make other people happy (: Thanks for the review!**

******Guest that reviewed twice (there's two guests, or did u review three times? 0.o)**

**************thanks so much for reviewing TWICE! Haha, and one word, MARK OF ATHENA, tell me about it! (why percabeth, why?) XD but seriously i hope my cliff hanger didnt cause that much pain XD thanks for reviewing even though u dont have an account and id love to hear more from you about my story! (:**

**Anonymous******

**************oh, im sorry i disappointed you seeming how you guys are the reason i write this story. When i look back at it, i do kind of sound like a was black mailing u guys like give me feedback or else! XD but it didnt mean to be like that. I just really wanted to know if there was a point in continuing writing this story if on one was actually reading it! But you guys are and it feels so good to know that people actually want to read what i write! But besides that, thanks so much for the feedback. I have tried to use more descriptive words in the chapter below so i hope that makes it better, i also wish you good luck to any future assignments, i know how hard they are :/ and dont worry, i will hang in there and finish this story for you and my other viewers, thanks again for the review and i would love to hear more of what you think about my story, your advice really helps (:**

******Ill write more replies in my next chapter (:**

That was the last straw. By the time Lief had finished with Neridah, Jasmine would be halfway to the Forests of Silence. Anger was fuelling her energy. She didn't want to stop. The dark night hid her figure as she swung silently between the trees along the road. Now she could express her rage as she was just a shadow in the never ending darkness. The icy wind stung her face as she threw her body into the night air. Wait for it, the ground came rushing up towards her. But Jasmine was functioning on pure adrenaline. Closer and closer, then bam! She landed and hit the ground running. Filli was deep in her hair, hanging on in fear with pure fright. Kree was having a hard time catching up to her; he flew above the tree tops, keeping a curious eye on his friend. Jasmine quickened her pace. How could he. Why would he, that arrogant, stupid boy. Four years of her life. Wasted. On him. She resented him, she despised him and she never wanted to see his horrid face ever again. The disgust boiled up inside her, what more was there to do then run? Run till she breaks down. That's all she ever grew up with, no one to love, no one to care for her. It was her by herself, and only her. The quest has made her weak. She was becoming too attached. She relied on other people too much. She relied on Lief too much…

She wanted to scream, get away from the thoughts rioting in her head. The pain was unbearable. Her heart was unrepairable. And her chest ached, but she kept running. She kept running till her feet became sore. She kept at it until her limbs had no feeling. She kept moving until all conscious thoughts were gone. Nothing but the will of escaping kept her from going far, far away. Sweat ran down her forehead and mixed in with her salty tears. It began to rain. Icy cold rain. How long she had been running was hard to tell. The sky was as black as ever and the moon pierced the sky as a cruel reminder of her dead mother. Just keep running she told herself and pushed herself further. Her muscles were aching and her body was numb from the cold wind and rain. Down the road she ran. Something ironically caught her foot and she was flung into the air, crashing hard on the ground. She lay there in the pouring rain in the middle of night. Sobbing and gasping for breath as she began to feel her knees and elbows sting from the fall. What had she left to return to? She looked up into the night sky, squinting to see past the pouring rain and wondered what the hell she did to deserve this. She put her head in her hands and cried till she was so drained of energy that she was forced into sleep.


	23. Forests are boring

**Please don't kill me, im really sorry i didnt update on saturday, cause i swear i did! But anyway, i have to make these chapters really short cause it is coming to the end of the story and i dont want it to end so soon (:**

**btw: i named the last chapter after that song, because its practically Jasmine's theme song ok! ANd if youve never heard it before, then get your butts on youtube and search it up, or just click on this link: watch?v=FlXlUgHUc60 cause it is AWESOME! i dont know what the videos about so dont blame me if its not what your expecting, it just had the best audio of the song**

**its kind of like an anthem for all those girls who go on quests like Hermione and Annabeth and Jasmine, just to name a few.. anyway, comment what u think of it, have i made u obssessed with it? SUPERCHICK RULES!**

**ANYWAY: its like 9 oclock so ill reply to more reviews tomorrow, heres the chapter!:**

Jasmine woke with a start and curiously analysed the soft object she had been clutching since she had woken up. With interest she turned the item carefully in her hands, racking her brain to produce the memory in which she had acquired the small bag. Jasmine grinned as she remembered her vengeful detour; the thought of retribution as she snatched Neridah's carrying bag from her jumble of possessions before stealing off into the night. Hearing a cart in the near distance of the dusty road, Jasmine snapped back into reality, hurriedly stuffed the bag into one of her many pockets and jumped to the side of the road. From there, she carried on her journey.

Not soon after, had she found her old home. Her only true home. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked around her nest. Everything was as it was. Nothing had changed. Sure, she'd have to sweep away the leaves and branches that had lost their way from the trees above, but other than that, nothing. She sat there tapping her finger against her leg; nodding her head slightly and watching Kree clean his feathers. Right, she thought, this was going to be a long day.

Jasmine was bored out of her mind. It had been two weeks since… well since, it had happened. She knew that her new knowledge of the outside world had kept her wanting more of it. The forests did not appeal to her as she had wished them to. Or maybe it was her new appeal to social interaction that she did not approve of. Nevertheless, Jasmine continued to be alone, following a tedious schedule that she performed every day. Provoked only by her prevailing thoughts of Lief and rare comments from Kree and Filli. The days dragged on and time began to lose meaning. Jasmine, although as stubborn as she was and as much as it broke her heart, she thought often of what was becoming of Lief. He would have arrived in Del about two months ago. Probably returning right where he had started off: as a caged animal. Why should she care? If he was stupid enough to return back to his old life then so be it, in fact, Jasmine rejoiced it. She looked up to the tree tops that were dappled in afternoon sunlight. Quickly jumping up, she decided she had just enough time to pick some fruits from Anna's Falls.

**nobody ever quotes this in percy jackson so im gonna:**

**"If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr" percy says this in tLF, i find it hilarious, but yeah**

**random AN thats not even related to DQ...**


	24. i dont know what to call this chapter

hey guys, i fixed the repeat, i have no idea why it did that? but oh well (:

**OH MY GODS!**

**YOU GUYS MUST HATE ME!**

**BUT I DIDNT FORGET, I ABSOLUTELY PROMISE I DIDNT**

**I SWEAR**

**it was so wierd**

**my account wasnt saving my documents**

**UNTIL**

**i tried it today**

**and i realized (cause im the dumbest person INTHEENTIREUNIVERSE) that it wasnt in a STORY format, it was in a DOCX format**

**and thats why it wasnt SAVING!**

**I AM SOSOSOSOOSOSOOSO SORRY!**

**but ive got a chapter for you**

**and the school holidays are nearly here so ill be able to update quicker :D**

**now...**

Jasmine flicked the water with her fingers. She threw her head back and peered passed the treetops to the small beams of sunlight that were escaping from the afternoon sky. The cascade dabbled in the background as she bit enthusiastically into a small fruit. The place was really beautiful. Once she had devoured the first of the sweet fruits, Jasmine walked over to the small bush to pick another. The small plant was in the perfect position to grow. It had lime green leaves and small pale flowers that faced towards a large patch of sun coming from a gap in the canopy. The soil that kept it stable was rich and moist from the small pond. Most of the ground was littered with wilting leaves which would soon turn into mulch for the trees. Something caught Jasmine's eye. A corner of some parchment was sticking out from the dying leaves. Hesitantly, Jasmine walked over to it. Where it had come from, she did not know. The wind could have blown it from the outside of the forest. Obviously, that is what had happened as no one else lived in the forests of Silence and if they did, they certainly wouldn't have the need for writing paper. She crept curiously towards it picking it up with her thumb and second finger by the corner as if it were a poisonous snake. She grasped it with both hands and eagerly turned it over. Her anticipation ended quickly. It was covered in writing. Reading and Jasmine did not go well together. She sighed and began to read:

**Dear the Citizens of Del**

**It is with great pleasure that you are invited to a very special occasion. **

**The Royal Wedding. **

**Everyone is welcome, although a gift must be brought along to welcome the new Queen. **

**It will be held on the day of the next full moon in the Palace Church and begins on sundown. **

**We wish to see you all there to give your blessing to the future Queen, Neridah of Rithmere. **

**The King's loyal advisors**

Jasmine took a step back and found that she could not breathe from shock. She stumbled over to the nearest rock and stared at the fancy notice. Could Lief really marry Neridah? Would Neridah be Deltora's future Queen? Jasmine felt overwhelmed, like through her whole life she would be constantly reminded of how Lief had treated her. Her fate would not let Jasmine forget about him. As much as she tried to, as much as she wanted to. She stood up, scrunched the parchment into a ball and threw it into the lake.

ied to, as much as she wanted to. She stood up, scrunched the parchment into a ball and threw it into the lake.

**i know the chapters are really short but i can actually write the end of charms in like a chapter! and i dont want to do that cause then CHARMS will be over ):**

**and ill be depressed**

**so no, you'll just have to bare it XD**


	25. new discoveries

**hey people, i just have to say, that i have been having no insperation to write this story but i got some today, so i wrote the next chapter! these chapters are really short but they have to be, so please bare with it! So without further a do (is that how you write that?) here it is...**

Jasmine walked home, kicking the fallen leaves with her feet. Muttering to herself and cursing Lief's very existence. It wasn't fair that he had ruined her life, let alone constantly reminded her about it. For the sake of Adin, she was hiding in a deadly forest because of him! Jasmine shook her head in frustration. Kree cawed in the background. 'KAAAAWWWW'. She thought she knew Lief. The real Lief. But apparently that wasn't the case. Kree let out a series of calls again. Was it something she had done. 'KAAAAWWWWW'. No, it was all his fault, she kicked a pile of leaves and they flew up into the air. 'KAAAAW'. Stupid bird, shut up. All Jasmine could remember was the smug expression on Neridah's face when Jasmine had seen her and Lief kissing. 'KAAAAAAW'. Why did good innocent people such as herself always get the worst of luck. 'KAAAAWWW'. Ok, so maybe she wasn't the most innocent of people, but still. KAAAWWW. Its not like she was bad or anyth- 'KAAAW KAAW KAAAW KAAW KAAW-.'

"KREE!" Jasmine shouted whirling around, what the hell was wrong with him. Kree was innocently crouching on a low branch, peering at a spot on the forest floor. Jasmine turned her attention to his focus. In the distance was something glinting on the ground. She rolled her eyes, she was sick of finding random objects on the ground especially ones that brought back bad memories. Alas, her curious mind got the better of her, and anyway, Kree really wanted her to check it out.

She walked towards it, hands behind her back. With every step, the object got closer and dread suddenly filled her body. Could it be? Could it really be… She glanced at her empty wrist then quickly scanned her surroundings. Familiar. Her hands got a bit sweaty as she remembered the night she returned to the forest…

_She had just entered the entrance of the forests. Tears were still pouring down her face, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of hatred, maybe mixed with regret and disappointment but that wasn't the point. She stomped angrily through the trees shouting at herself for being so stupid. Realising how dumb she was being, walking along the ground instead of climbing from tree to tree, she harshly wiped her nose with her hand and trudged to the nearest tree. She gripped the lowest branch with both hands and slightly jumped when she heard something jingle. She looked down at her wrist. In disgust, she saw Lief's bracelet, wrapped around her wrist like an ugly blemish. She made a face, ripped it off her arm and threw it deep into the forest. Satisfied, Jasmine Swung up the tree and began her way to the nest. _

Shaking the flash back out of her head, Jasmine placed her hands on her knees and peered down at the object. A sigh of annoyance slipped out of her mouth. Of course it was the bracelet. Well what else was knew. She threw her hands up into the air, well this is just great. Hey, heres an idea. Jasmine swiped the bracelet off the ground, staring at Kree comically and bitterly laughing at herself, "lets keep it shall we," she mocked herself, "why not?" she said, her voice choking up, "my Life's already messed up as it is," holding back a sob she continued, "I mean, who cares about Jasmine?" She swung the bracelet around on her finger, stumbling as if she was drunk with a crazy smile plastered to her face, "not me," she pointed to Kree who just turned his head sideways and said, "not you," then she lost her balance for a second but got it back, "not my dad, not barda, not Neridah and certainly not Lief."

**want to find out what happens? then review!**


	26. maybe i was wrong?

**Hey hey hey, so i decided to write this chapter, but i planned what was going to happen, right to the end now, so chapters should come alot quicker, and can i just say**

**I FEEL SO HAPPY, CAUSE IVE BEEN WAITING TO WRITIE THIS CHAPTER AND ONES AFTER IT FOR SOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG**

**cause i made up the end before i ever got a fanfic account, we were on holiday and i really liked reading fanfics, and so i said to my sister, hey wouldnt it be cool if their was a dq fanfic that ended like this: blah blah blah, **

**AND THEN, i got an acount and started writing this :D**

**so, im just so happy to write this down, anyway, REVIEW, cause you know i dont update unless you do (:**

**oh, and from now on, the story is climaxing, so LOTS of drama and tension :D all will be revealed...**

Jasmine lay on the forest floor, staring up into the canopy, watching the weaver birds buzz from tree to tree and slowly breathing in the crisp air. The forests were always so peaceful. So peaceful that it was lonely. But beautiful, a rare ancient beautiful that only came from the hidden sinister-like secret the forest seemed to be keeping. Jasmine blew some wisps of hair off her cheek and sat up. She could lie their forever, the moist ground was cool and the fallen leaves were surprisingly comfortable. But she knew of the dangers of staying. The Wennbar still terrorized this part of the forest, and if Jasmine stayed much longer, that would be the end of her. Who knew how hungry and angry it would be, now that it no longer could feed on the grey guards that used to travel the Wen Trail. Shivering at the thought, Jasmine climbed the nearest tree, and begun her way home.

It was late afternoon by the time she had created an afternoon snack. She sat down on the floor of her mix-matched nest and stared at her collection. Coins, jewels and swords lay in an overflowing pile of "souvenirs" from grey guards that was shoved in a corner of her nest. She scanned her merchandise and something caught her eye. A dark-red satchel-like bag that had been thrown carelessly onto the top of the pile. Jasmine smiled eagerly. She had completely forgotten about Neridah's bag. The one she had hastily cast aside on her arrival home. Jasmine walked over to the pile and carefully, without making it collapse, plucked the bag from the top. The objects inside it clashed together and made a series of clinking sounds. She clutched the satchel with both hands and sat crossed-legged in her previous spot. Grinning, Jasmine opened the flap to reveal a set of small glass bottles. There were four in total and they all were bright pink. One had some kind of clear liquid in it, the rest were empty. Jasmine studied them. They looked familiar. Had she seen them before? In a shop? Maybe Steven had them in his cart. She shook her head. That didn't sound right. And then realization struck her. And the truth, the truth which had been so slyly hidden, was now so obvious that Jasmine was frozen with shock. For that very reality was so vile that it made her dizzy just thinking about it. Voices were running through her head. _Ava was always different….._

She grasped for one of the bottles, and quickly turned it over to read the description. In swirly cursive writing it read:

**_To create a permanent effect, kiss your partner just as the sun sets and the world turns dark, this will make it last forever_**

Jasmine dropped the bottle, and it rolled eerily along the ground until it hit the edge of the nest, Jasmine followed it with her eyes.

All the puzzle pieces finally fit together and what seemed like memories from such long ago were now playing through her mind as if they were the key to this entire scheme.

_ …it was time to leave. Neridah was staring at a beautiful golden ring that had been placed in front of some pink glass viles."Neridah?" Lief called. "I'll just be a second," she called back…_

_…For once in their journey Neridah decided to help. She was making tea for everyone…_

_She was making tea for everyone._

_…No one said anything."Sure Neridah that'll be great," Except for Lief. _

_"Actually, I wouldn't mind some-," Barda began."Oh, looks like I only made enough for one, sorry Barda, I can't seem to do anything right_."…

_…Stuck on the stone wall of the shop was Ava's sign which said that she sold fortunes, love potions, magical items, jewellery…_

_"Oh, just a recipe my grandmother taught me. Its actually quite easy to make…" _the voice of Neridah ran through her head

_…She fussed over Lief as always and gave him an extra cup of her tea…_

It all made sense now. When Neridah made tea for us all, she wasn't being helpful, or kind or even generous. She wasn't making tea so that we could all stay warm during those cold nights outside, neither was she looking for a wedding ring that day in Ava's shop. Ok, maybe she was, but that wasn't her main intention. The fact was, every time Neridah made her special tea, how come Lief always seemed to be the only one drinking it, and if everyone else did, how come Lief always got extra. And how come Lief was always all over Neridah, and the couple days she was away, it seemed to him like she didn't even exist, like he was his old self. But as soon as she was back in the picture, Lief was back to adoring her. Why she hadn't seen it before was annoying her like hell. But the truth, the honest to adin truth, was making her sick to the stomach.

But what was killing her most was her previous actions, her stupidity, her quick-to conclusions attitude. The same very attributes that had caused her to think Lief was marrying some noble-bred Toran girl when infact he was protecting her, Jasmine, from the shadowlord. But all that was lost for now, because Lief, the Lief who had gone on life-threatening quests to save _his _land, and his people, even though he didn't even know that they were his people, because his heart was only filled with goodness, and love, lots of love. The Lief that risked his own life for his people's lives, Barda's Life, my life…

The Lief who never gave up, even when his entire kingdom was being devoured in an immense tidal wave of grey water, and every splinter of hope was swept away from him.

He rose above all of us and he brought us hope. That very same Lief, her old friend, who she denied about ever loving,

Was under a love spell.


	27. weddings (not what you think its about)

**Hey my ah-mazing readers**

**you guys are just the best i swear**

**and im sorry i don't update regulary, or ever for that matter, but i promise you i will finish this story, cause i have a problem with unfinished things :)**

**and i ship lasmine like carzy, and i cant leave them hanging ;)**

**but anyway, ive got some replies to some reviews, which btw i read EVERYONE OF THEM cause yall awesome XD and i think that just before the final chapter, ill have an entire update on replies! if you guys want that? tell me if you do through reviews or inbox me :D**

**Guest: the one who said theyd write a full review once charms is finished**

oh my gosh! youd actually do that! that is soooo nice (: i would love that sososososoososso much. You are awesome! Please do :D

**Angel16**

****sorry about the updating, i really do try though, its jsut that im soooo busy that its not even funny :D but you think i could be an author? :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD that means sooooooooo much to me. Like soo much. Im not even kidding, that has made me so happy as I've always wanted to be an author! You my friend are an awesome person

**and now back to the story (:**

Jasmine screamed and threw the bag over the side of her nest. "THAT WITCH!" She paced the floor, grabbing at her hair. Neridah. It was all her fault. How dare she. What person. Who would ever. How could she think to. Stop. How could she ever have left Lief alone with Neridah. Neridah. Her name was poison in Jasmine's mouth. Stop. She needed to think about the problem at hand. Compressing the anger that was bubbling up inside of her at a very dangerous rate, Jasmine suddenly realised what day it was and looked up. It was late in the afternoon but she could still see the full moon low in the sky.

The day of the wedding.

Her worries escalated.

Now the final pieces of Neridah's plan had come together. Thanks to Lief being so annoying by continuously trying to teach Jasmine of Del traditions and culture, he had saved himself.

Jasmine distinctly remembered a memory from about a year ago…

_It was a sunny afternoon, she was sitting on top of the large hill just outside of the palace gardens, watching a bunch of people set up some strange event. They had begun to make a sort of aisle by lining the edges with flowers. The aisle led up to a sort of platform, almost like a stage, but it was circular. Along either side of the aisle, were rows of benches, all decorated in the same flowers that lined the passage like walkway. She was sitting away from all this, watching with curiosity, enjoying the sun on her back and the softness of the grass when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "they're setting up for a wedding." Lief then plopped down next to her, in the grass. _

_Jasmine turned to him, his skin was glowing in the sunlight and his blue eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm. She smiled. _

_"where people get married?" she asked. _

_"exactly! You're getting pretty good at this Jasmine," Lief laughed. _

_"You expected differently?" she questioned him sarcastically. _

_Lief looked up to the sky, "well…" he began._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and replied by glaring at him._

_Then they both laughed._

_"But back to the wedding, did you know that Del has a very special tradition when it comes to the ceremony?"_

_Jasmine cocked her head to the side._

_"Well, after the bride has walked down the aisle, the ceremony is performed on the round stage. That way all of the guests can crowd around the couple for the ending!"_

_"the ending?" she asked._

_"Yes, you see, the wedding starts late in the afternoon. When there is light, everything goes as planned, but when it starts to get dark, candles are lit all down the aisle and each guest carries a lantern. When the Bride and Groom are speaking their vows, everyone blows out the flames until only a little bit of light is left from the sky. Then, when the sun sets, they seal the wedding with a kiss and then everything is turned to darkness."_

_Jasmine thought that sounded very ancient, and romantic, very romantic, but she didn't dare say that last part out loud. Lief interrupted her thoughts._

_"Then everyone lights their lanterns and they have a celebration party by candlelight. It's really quite spectacular." _

_He grinned at her._

_"well thanks for that Lief, for why wouldn't I want to know how weddings are organized," she mocked. _

_Lief smirked, "well it might come in handy sometime…" he trailed off. _

_"Like when?" she scoffed. _

_"maybe when you get married, genius." He teased._

_Jasmine looked Lief right in the eyes, "Lief, that is never going to happen."_

_Lief looked disappointed. He suddenly became very interested in his feet. Then he huffed with new determination and looked back up at her. _

_"That is not true."_

_"Yes, yes it is"_

_"NO! it's not" he spoke back, throwing his hands on the ground and leaning forward._

_Jasmine crossed her arms in frustration._

_"YES, IT IS" _

_"NO, IT'S NOT"_

_Now they were almost face to face having a screaming match._

_"WHY DO YOU CARE ANYWAY" she screamed back at Lief._

_"I DON'T"_

_"THEN WHY DID YOU BRING IT UP"_

_Lief paused for a second._

_"It's… IT'S COMPLICATED!"_

_"WHAT'S COMPLICATED?" Jasmine yelled, her voice getting higher in frustration. _

_"I TOLD YOU, IT'S COMPLICATED"_

_"WELL, THAT'S JUST STUPID" Jasmine threw her hands up in the air._

_"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME CARING" he retorted._

_Jasmine faltered._

_"well, no, I guess not…"_

_"What if you found someone that you loved" he cut in, lowering his voice._

_"what?" she looked at him and his face was dead, dead serious._

_Lief repeated himself in almost a whisper._

_"What if you found someone you loved? Would you marry them?"_

_"Well, id, id…"_

_No words came to Jasmine's tongue. Well of course she'd marry them then! But no one would or could ever love her and that was just how it was supposed to be. _

_"…I guess then, and ONLY then, would I get married," she sighed. _

_"Promise?"_

_Jasmine raised an eyebrow at his tone, it sounded urgent, as if he'd been waiting for her to speak these words for a seriously long time._

_She took both of his hands and clasped her own around them. Then laughing she looked up at him._

_"I promise."_

_And after she said those two words, he smiled like they were the answer to all his problems…_

Jasmine was wishful with that memory. But enough of the moments she shared with Lief, for now the problem was even bigger,

because Neridah was going to make her love spell _permanent _at their wedding.

Their wedding.

Which was tonight.

TONIGHT.

Wait Lief said that it started in the afternoon, which meant that it was probably starting soon.

Really soon.

Jasmine was having trouble taking this all in. First he was in love with Neridah, then he was getting married to her, then he's under a love spell, and NOW she finds out that if she doesn't stop this wedding, he's going be in love with Neridah… forever.

She jumped up.

If she didn't stop the wedding.

Which meant that that was what she planned to do.

Stop the wedding.

That was what she repeated in her head until she suddenly realised she was on the ground. The forest ground. And then she was running, running towards the exit. Running towards Del. And then she stopped. Because the hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she heard a blood-curdling screech. And then she mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. The earth shook as the thing took each step. Jasmine tensed her body and the familiar stench filled her nose. And then the thing behind her let out another screech. Jasmine shut her eyes, prayed to Adin and then opened them. She then took out her dagger and turned around to come face to face with the wennbar.

* * *

**want to find out what happens? then reeevvvvvviiiiewwww! :D**


	28. wennbar

**hey guys, im writing this really quickly, so my writing may be a little hastily written but whatever, its fine XD**

**thanks so much for reading this story and thanks for all the reviews, i think it would be awesome of this story could end on a 100 reviews (wink wink, nudge nudge) ;)**

**but here it is, so ENJOY (:**

Jasmine dodged to the side as the wennbar lashed out with its claws. Heart pounding, she ran around the side of the beast in a large arc, dagger at the ready. Quickly forming a plan in her head and ignoring every one of her instincts, Jasmine quickly scaled a tree and peered through the leaves. Perfect. The wennbar had its back towards her. Jasmine ran towards the tip of the branch, the adrenaline pounding in her entire body. How dare it get in her way when Lief was about to be taken away from her forever, she thought to herself. Then she excelled her pace so that she'd get enough distance. Then she hit the edge and leaped into the air. She flew through the air, aiming for its neck, dagger clasped with both hands.

And then it all happened in slow motion. The wennbar noticing her from the corner of its eye. It, swirling around with incredible speed. And then its tail whipped around and knocked her flying, right in the stomach. For a second she couldn't breathe and then was thrown across the forest into a tree. She sat their slumped against that tree. Struggling to breathe and trying to make the world stop spinning. She could hear Kree and Filli fighting the Wennbar, and loosing. And then she began to slowly drift asleep. For what else could she do. She was so tired. And she had to rest, sleep was beckoning her.

If she could just close her eyes for a second, that couldn't hurt right? She could just stay here, under the tree. And then wake up and try again. Ignoring the Wennbar's annoying screeching she snuggled against the bark and lay her head on her shoulder. She could hear the Wennbar stomping towards her. She should probably get up and run away but the voice in her head told her to rest. That sounded good. But Kree and Filli weren't attacking the Wennbar anymore, now they were yelling at her to run. Stupid animals, shut up, I'm trying to sleep here. Yeah, that's right, sleep now and try and get Lief back later. Wait, voice inside my head, what did you say again. That's right she told herself, it said Lief.

It felt like someone had dived into frozen water. Her senses came alive and she took a huge gulp of air as if she had been holding her breathe. Lief. That was her sole reason for doing this; attacking the Wennbar so she could reach him. And she would reach him, if she had to die trying. She felt for her dagger on the ground, feeling the soggy leaves and the wet dirt. Her fingers touched something cold. She grasped her dagger and willed her eyes to get into focus. She could see the Wennbar in front of her. Jasmine stood up slowly and wiped the blood from her mouth. Tightening her grip on father's dagger, she smiled to one side of her mouth.

"you, my friend, messed with the wrong girl."

* * *

She didn't know how it happened but suddenly, she found herself invincible. She summersaulted onto its thick ugly head, jabbed it in both eyes and then slid of its side so that she was directly underneath it; Its soft-skinned belly completely to her disposable. She slashed at the flesh and it let out a series of screams. Dodging its feet as it stomped in pain, Jasmine dashed to confront the Wennbar face on.

And the rest was a blur. In under five minutes, Jasmine slashed and sliced like a killing machine. It was suddenly so easy to dodge its attacks that she was actually having fun watching it try. It was Lief that made her strong like this. He was what fueled her drive. She finished the monster off by doing a spinning kick right into its nose. It turned and fled, back into the depths of the forest.

Jasmine dropped her dagger and collapsed onto the floor. She was drained from energy but she knew she could not rest long. She suddenly felt pain in her shoulder and upper back from her incident with the tree. She winced as she touched the deep gash in her cheek. Kree flew down from a tree with Filli on his back. She sighed in relief, at least those two were fine. Then she looked up to the sky, it hadn't started to get dark, yet. She picked herself up and began running towards the entrance.

What seemed like forever but in reality was only about 10 minutes, Jasmine reached the end of the Forest. She burst out of the trees onto the familiar gravel road. In the distance she could see Del. And by in the distance, she meant in the far, far _far_ distance. She quickened her pace. She would get to Lief. And she would save him.


End file.
